Black queen
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Set after the battle... Somewhere in the 8x4. A bit different take on Joh's secret and how to get him to the throne. (a bit different Sansa)
1. Chapter 1

John left the garden and left Arya, Bran and Sansa behind. Bran finally told them about John's origin and Sansa was now sure more than ever that the queen was not the right person for the throne. Arya was surprised by the news and so was Sansa. They were trying to wrap their minds around it. Their bastard brother was Targaryen all along? Sansa looked at Arya and their brother.

''What do we do now?''

''We can't do anything. He doesn't want the throne.''

''But it's his!''

''I agree…''

''I wish I knew how to solve this.''

Arya looked at Sansa and shrugged her shoulders.

''But he is too loyal to the queen… He loves her… He would never betray her.''

''Men and stupid things they do for love!''

Arya could agree… Just few hours ago she refused Gendry's offer to marry him and be his lady… She was still thinking about it, if she made the right choice. Silence was broken by their brother.

''John is not the key...''

They turned back at their brother. They noticed that Bran was looking somewhere so they followed his line of view. They saw Tyrion standing with Brienne and talking about something. Sansa knew what she had to do then. She was surprised how she didn't think of it before. She turned to her siblings and turned back and started walking toward Tyrion and Brienne.

''My Lord… Brianne…''

''Lady Sansa.''

Arya was pushing Bran's wheelchair behind them and they walked slowely.

''Are you going to be one of the torch carriers Sansa?''

''I have to be.. I am lady of Winterfell…''

''Yes, you are.''

''And I owe it to Theon… He was like brother to us… He grew up with us here…''

''I am sorry for your loss… I didn't have chance to tell you that.''

''Thank you Tyrion, it means a lot.''

They walked in silence for a few moments and then Tyrion spoke…

''About the crypt…When we were about to die.''

She looked at him waiting for what he would say.

''Yes?''

''If I died then and there, I would have died a happy man.''

''But we didn't…''

''Dying by your side would be one of the ways I would choose to leave this world.''

She gave him a small smile.

''It would have been my honor to die by your side too Tyrion…''

Brienne felt like she was not wanted in that moment so she slowed down and waited for Arya and Bran to reach her. Sansa and Tyrion continued walking together and talking. She was surprised by Lady Sansa's action but who was she to blame her. She spent the night with Jamie Lannister… Her prospective on things was not clear either. Sansa and Tyrion walked together to the pyre. Sansa went to stand with the Starks and the people of the North and Tyrion went to his queen. But even during that time she didn't brake eye contact with him for too long. Arya whispered to her in a very worried tone.

''Sansa, what are you doing?''

''What has to be done…''

''Is it worth it?''

She didn't respond. She just looked at her sister.

''You are lucky that you are free… I am Lady of Winterfell, North is my duty…''

''And what about your dignity Sansa?''

She just looked at her sister and responded in a very cold voice.

''We all lost it… None of us has luxury to have it anymore… We were born to be ladies…and marry into noble families and live perfect lives… And look at us now… How did that work out? How many beatings and things we survived?! Now we can't afford dignity…Now we just play the game.''

''I never knew how.''

''Unfortunately, I've learned how.''

''I just wat to know if you are sure Sansa?''

''What has to be done will be done.''

Arya didn't say anything more. John started his speech and after that it was Sansa's turn to throw the torch to the pyre. She watched Theon burn with the rest of the fallen and her heart was breaking and hate for queen was growing. Her mind went back to this morning and the talk of the war against Cersei and Sansa felt anger brew in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to go to war without thinking about the injured men who just got out of one of the biggest fights they ever had. She was not surprised that John sided with her. When she said that, even Arya was on her side. John could dismiss Sansa because she never fought in the battle, but when Arya said something he had to at least listen to her. Remembering queen's speech and comments she was even more determined to get on with the plan of getting John on the throne… She just had to be wise and patient…Very patient. After the burning of the pyres they all retired to the main hall to eat but Sansa went to the gardens. Before she walked away she looked at Tyrion and smiled at him. With that smile she gave him an invitation for him to join her. She took a seat on the beach in the corner and he joined her.

''How are you Sansa? I saw you took it hard to burn Greyjoy's body…''

''I am better now… I guess it will take time to heal.''

''I guess it would.''

''And you my Lord… I saw that your friend Jorah died.''

''Well, I wouldn't really call him my friend…''

''And what was he?''

''Someone who wanted to be the hand…Someone who loved the queen too much and she never loved him back… Rather sad story…''

''I think it's nice… He died for the woman he loved.''

Tyrion had sad smile on his face.

''That bastard died happy… Giving his life for the life of the woman he loved.''

''I bet it is nice to be loved like that… I can't imagine someone loving me that much…''

Tyrion just looked at her. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to say that he loved her just as Jorah loved his queen and that he would also love her from the sidelines. Sansa looked at his and her eyes softened.

''Oh, you love the queen too?''

She knew he had no feelings of that sort for the queen, but she had to get him to tell her it's her.

''Queen? No! Never!''

''Oh, I was under impression that you do love someone like that.''

''I do my lady…''

And then he looked at her. She took it as a sign that it's her. She got up and offered her hand to him. He was a bit skeptical but he took it. She got him back to the castle through some secret halls and places he never walked and straight to her chamber. He was not sure if she should enter, but since she didn't let go of his hand he had no other option than to follow. She bolted the door and dropped her fur.

''Lady Sansa…?''

''I need you to share my bed Tyrion…''

''Sansa…''

''You said you would never do it until I ask you… Now I am asking…''

''Why me? There are so many better men…''

''I don't want them… I want you Tyrion… I want someone who wants me…not my name…my land… just me…''

He came up to her and kissed her hand.

''I don't want to hurt you Sansa…''

She was on her knees before him.

''I know you will not… I am just asking of you to love me… You will leave soon and I might never have a chance to be in the arms of the men who loves me… Please, don't let me die marked by the man I hated and who abused me.''

He cupped her cheek and pulled her into very tender kiss. After he broke the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers.

''But if at any moment you want to stop…''

''I will tell you… But please…don't make me wait.''

He helped her with the belts on her dress and her boots.. Sansa was in her under dress and barefoot on the furs that were on the floor.

''May I ask something of you Sansa?''

''What is it that you ask?''

''Can you let your hair down?''

She just smiled and nodded. In a matter of moments, her braids were not anymore in her hair and her long copper colored hear was down. She took a seat on the bed and he climbed behind her. He kissed her neck and shoulders not daring to go further. Sansa was surprised how different he felt than Ramsey. Tyrion touching her body didn't make her feel things Bolton's touches did. At first she was really stiff, but Tyrion was very gentle and patient with her. Sansa could never imagine feeling that amount of pleasure and joy like she did when she and Tyrion were being intimate. She finally realized why people loved to…fuck… even if it was not the word she would ever use in public… But her mind was not public… her chambers were not public…and she was learning so much about herself just from this one time with Tyrion. He really knew what he was doing and knew how to do it. Sansa let him hold her and she was on her side with her head on his chest Her arm was over him and he held her hand. From time to time he would kiss it, kiss her hair and kissed her mouth. He was sure this was just a dream. That Sansa was not really in his arms cuddling with him after hours of making love.

''I could never imagine this happening?''

''Me neither… I feared being touched for so long…and you.. You changed it… You made me feel like I can want and not be scared for my life.''

''I could never hurt you Sansa.''

''I know…''

She kissed his chest and put her head back.

''It should have been you.''

''What?''

''The first…the last…only one.''

''Sansa…''

She was about to cry but she managed to keep it under control.

''You are an amazing men Tyrion Lannister and now I know why you were so popular with the ladies… And I bet you still are.''

''Well, there were some attempts to get me into bed, but I never did… I haven't been with a woman since we got married.''

''Why?''

''Because you were the only one I wanted.''

''Tyrion…''

She kissed him and they made love one last time. They knew that soon they would have to go back to the world of the living and eager to go to war. So they took their time to enjoy one last time.

It was almost time for the big feast when two of them were getting dressed in Sansa's chambers.

''I must say it was one of the best afternoons in my life.''

He came and kissed her hand.

''Thank you for giving me the memory I will proudly take to my grave.''

She felt kick in her gut when she heard that.

''No, don't say that.''

''I don't want to die…''

''Then why do you speak of death?''

''One day I will have to die…''

''But not now…not in this war…''

''We don't…''

''I wouldn't be able to bare it if anything happened to you...''

''Sansa…''

''I wouldn't want to live in the world where you don't exist… I am so yours that it would devastate me.''

He didn't expect that from her.

''Sansa.''

He stood behind her chair and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck and took her brush. He was brushing her hair and treated it like it was one of the most precious things in the world. He kissed her and just admired her.

''You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Sansa Stark.''

She blushed a bit when she saw with how much honesty he spoke to her.

''And I am yours…''

''You made me feel alive… For the first time in years… I dared to feel…''

''And how do you feel Sansa?''

''Like I don't want to spend a moment far from you.''

Tyrion longed to hear those words for years and now hearing them he was too scared to accept they might be true. He had to convince both of them that it was just something she was saying. He had to make himself believe she had no idea what she was talking about.

''It's the high from the….''

''Don't you dare say something like that… It was more than fucking and you know it.''

Her word choice surprised them both.

''And how would you call it Sansa?''

''Love making… Because we did that… I was fucked… But this was more…''

''You are right…''

She smiled at him.

''Will you come back tonight?''

''Are you sure?''

''We only have two days more.''

''Yes, I will come back…''

He smiled and kissed her.

''Now I must go… Feast is starting and I have to be there.''

''I will be there soon.''

''See you after they all get drunk…''

''See you Tyrion.''

He left the room and Sansa smiled to the mirror… Arya entered the room and bolted the door.

''What are you doing?''

''Playing the game she started.''

''Sansa… You can't play with her… She is queen… White queen, Dragon queen or whatever she wants to call herself.''

Sansa had pretty evil smirk and devilish glint in her eyes.

''Well, someone should tell her that the black queen just took her bishop...''

Sansa looked herself in the mirror and in the background was the bed they just got out of. Arya noticed her sister's look and turned to find her bed being a mess. _Sansa was bedded by Tyrion…Already?_ She didn't believe her sister would move so fast and already get into the bed with the imp. Sansa fixed her last braid and got up.

''We have feast to attend…before We continue the game.''


	2. Chapter 2

Feast was as it was expected. A lot of drunken people, a lot of laughter, flirting and war stories. Sansa sat at her spot at the table and watched Tyrion move around the room and chat with many different people. They looked happy...happy to be singing, dancing…happy to be alive. Tyrion didn't lose sight of Sansa and she also always knew where he was. He and Sansa were sitting alone at the table they hands were touching under the table but they made sure that no one knows or sees what is happening. Tyrion was about to tell her what is the plan for sneaking out when very drunk Sam sat across from them. He was so sweet with his rosy chubby cheels and eyes that were glowing how drunk and happy he was.

''So, what will you do now?''

''Now we are about to pour us some wine… Why?''

''No, I was not talking about that Lord Tyrion..''

''What were you asking then?''

''You are going back to wherever your queen is going… and Lady Sansa is staying here at North… What will you do with your marriage? Will you annul it?''

Sansa looked at Sam in wonder.

''What do you mean?''

''You are still married in the eyes of the seven…''

They just looked at him and then looked at each other. Since Sam was very drunk Tyrion desided to tease him.

''Now you gave us a lot to think about.''

''I guess it's strage to hear that after everything.''

Sansa smiled.

''It is definitely a news.''

''I know…''

''And what will you do?''

Since he asked them the same question he did just minutes before, Tyrion choose to be mean and tease some more.

''Well, I guess we have to consummate and see.''

Sam grew even more red and embarrassed…

''That is a good idea my lord.''

''I agree…''

He went to dance with some people and Tyrion and Sansa couldn't stop laughing.

''You are so bad… Poor Sam.''

''I guess I took it a bit far… But he asked for it…and I didn't lie to him.''

''No, you didn't.''

When people were drunk enough, they sneaked out from the dining hall and back to Sansa's chambers. She bolted the door and just as they entered the room started taking off her clothes. Tyrion was amazed with her…He never imagined his gorgeous child bride might want him that much. She was only in her underdress and he was still dressed. She turned and smiled at him.

''What are you waiting for My Lord?''

''For someone to wake me up… Better now than after…when you are in my arms.''

''No one is going to wake you up, because I have no intention to let you sleep…''

He smiled at that and started undressing. Soon they were naked in her bed continuing where they finished before the feast. Sansa was on his chest again and he was stroking her hair.

''Can I tell you a secret my lady?''

''Always.''

''My brother and Sir Brianna are an item…''

Sansa didn't expect that.

''What?''

''Yes, they spent the night together….and they are spending another one again.''

''I never imagined…''

'"What?''

''Well, her liking someone and him…being with anyone but your sister.''

''I didn't think he had it in him.''

''Me neither.''

''Do you think he is over her?''

Tyrion grew serious.

''What is it my love?''

Both of them were surprised by the words that left Sansa's mouth.

''My love?''

Sansa's walls were back on…

''I am sorry… If it was inappropriate…''

Before she could say anything more, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her senseless…

''I love you Sansa. And you can call me my love as much as you want… But not in a serous meetings…''

''You just took all the fun away from the strategy meetings in next day or so.''

''I am sorry… But you will have to control your urges...in public.''

''Can we not leave the private…at all…''

''We have to… You have North to run and I have to go…''

She grew serious…

''I don't want to think of you leaving my love.''

''You have to. It will be fine… I will be back to you.''

''I wish you didn't have to leave at all…''

''I am hand of the queen…''

''And you are my husband too…''

''We finally have a chance to be happy…''

''What are you afraid of?''

She cuddled up to him and just stayed silent for a moment.

''Not seeing you ever again… Your sister hurting you… Your queen hurting you.''

''Why would she hurt me?''

''Because you are starting to see her.''

''What do you mean?''

''At the meeting… When I said that men need to heal… You agreed with me… I saw it on your face. You think marching with hurt and tired men is madness.''

''Wars are madness.''

''I agree…''

''BUT my sister needs to be stopped…''

''Soon will be the same with your queen…''

''She is your queen too…''

''No, she is not… I didn't bend the knee… I have no knee to bend…I have nothing.''

''That is not true Sansa…and you know it.''

''If I were a man…''

''You would be dead…and you know it.''

''Maybe that would have been better…After everything that I lived through…''

''No, don't say it Sansa…Please. Never speak of your death… Not to me…''

She kissed him and smiled.

''Then, let's not talk about death… Let's celebrate life… Life we can finally have my love.''

''After the war.''

She closed her eyes and put her head back to his chest.

''I fear that war…''

''We all do…''

''Two mad and power hungry queens will face and not care what happens… All because of that bloody throne…''

''Two mad queens?''

''Yes, please don't tell me that you don't see the same patterns of behavior between your queen and your sister?''

To be honest, Tyrion never dared to let himself think that way. He played with his wife's hair and remained silent.

''You really don't like her… Tell me why?''

''I can't…. You are her hand…''

''And you are my wife…and my life Sansa Stark… I could never betray things said in our bed.''

She looked at him as she was thinking about her answer.

''Cut the bullshit Sansa… I want it raw… What is on your mind?!''

''She is reckless and she thinks that her dragons are indestructible… She underestimates your sister and you are letting her… You know Cersei…and you know that she is capable of many things…and yet you are stroking your queen's ego… You either want her to fail or you are stupid… and I don't think that the second option is possible.''

''I don't want her to fail… I want to believe in her…''

''But you have your doubts?''

He just looked at Sansa…

''Remember what you said about the secrets in bed.''

He was thinking about what he wanted to tell Sansa.

''My sister is pregnant…might be pregnant…''

''What?''

''Looks like she and Jamie.''

''Your brother? Again?''

''Actually, it's always…''

''Wow!''

''I know…''

Sansa looked at him thinking about her next question…

''Does he really love her?''

''Unfortunately for him, he does… He would die without her… That is one of the reasons why I fear her death… I am afraid it would kill Jamie.''

''But he and Brianne.''

''No one will ever be HER. Brianne and he could be happy, but his heart belongs to our sister.''

Sansa was silent…listening to her husband tell his vision of his siblings and feelings they shared.

''He came here because he promised to fight for the living… And he might stay here with Brienne, but as soon as he feels she is in danger or hears that she is dead….I lost him too… So, in my eyes…As long as she lives, I have a brother…. It's selfish…I know.''

''It's human… You can't always be the wise Hand, ready to give best possible advice and judge things without feelings getting in the way… You can't think of this war without feelings involved. No matter what, that is your sister.''

''I guess you are right.''

He untangled himself from Sansa and got up from the bed.

''I should go back to my chambers.''

''Why?''

''Well, one of your ladies could find me here and gosspip mill would start.''

''I don't care… Stay…''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I want you here… So, come back to bed now.''

He got back to bed and she kissed him. She wanted him again. It was such a new feeling for her… All that desire, all that excitement…tension…It was all so new to her and she wanted to be with him all the time. They were kissing and making love and on occasion he would stop kissing her to tell her how much he loves her or something else of that sort.

''You are mine…''

Kiss…

''My woman…''

Kiss…

''My friend…''

Kiss…

''My lover…''

Kiss….

''My world…''

Kiss…

''My everything….''

She looked him in the eyes and held his face…

''All yours Tyrion….here…now…forever….''

''Fuck them all… You are my wife and I don't care what anyone else says or does. Maybe chubby drunk was right and we are still married… But I don't care… In my heart…our marriage never ended…we just lost one another to be found..''

She smiled.

''And I agree. I never had another husband... You are the only one I see as that.''

He smiled and kissed her again

''Say it one more time Sansa.''

''My husband…''

They fell asleep holding on to one another as their lives depended on it. Tyrion's heart was breaking because he had to leave her day after tomorrow…and he just found Sansa again… He really now couldn't imagine being without her. He lowered his gaze to his chest where his beautiful wife was sleeping and prayed for few more days with her… He really wished they had more time… He needed it… He needed just a little more time with her… He didn't want to die, but he was real… This war might cost him his life and he didn't have enough time with the love of his life… Tyrion Lannister just confirmed his theory that his life was expensive whore… It would sometimes give him what he wanted, but it was charged pretty expensive…

She smiled at him…


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrion woke up before dawn and woke Sansa up to let him move.

''Where are you going?''

''Back to my chambers… I don't think we talked about your handmaidens finding me here. You are Lady of Winterfell… It would not be very lady like to be found in bed with a man no one knows is still your husband.''

She smiled at that word… Long time ago she felt weird thinking of his as a husband, now that word was so sweet to her…for some reason…She kissed him and let him leave the bed. She watched him getting dressed and when he was done he threw her nightgown to put on and he moved her dress from the floor to the chair.

''I am off my love…''

''See you later…''

He kissed her one more time and left the room. He slipped back into his own unnoticed and slept few more hours before it was time to get ready for breakfast. When he got into dining room and he searched for Sansa but her spot was empty. John looked on his side surprised not to see Sansa. Queen noticed her absence too.

''Where is your sister? She is usually up and first here.''

''I have no idea… I haven't seen her.''

One of the servant girls came and John asked her if she had seen Sansa.

''Lady Sansa asked for us to bring her breakfast to her chamber and after that she asked for a bath. She asked not to be disturbed... She said she would be here for lunch.''

John was surprised. Sansa taking a morning and noon off… That was not the usual thing for her. Arya came into the dining hall and took a seat.

''Where is Sansa?''

''In her room… Having breakfast and having a bath. She will be with us for lunch.''

''Lunch? What has gotten into her?''

''I have no idea…''

Arya looked at Tyrion with the corner of her eye. He tried to act ''normal'' and she found it ridiculous.

''Maybe lady Sansa needed some rest? She has been working a lot on maintaining this place. She is the hardest working person I know. Maybe she needed to pamper herself a bit.''

Queen just rolled her eyes.

''She is lady of the house. That is not much work.''

''I am afraid that is not correct. She is responsible for all of us… We should be thankful.''

''Lord Tyrion, you are ridiculous.''

And with that the subject was closed. After they were done with breakfast, Tyrion went with his queen and Varys for some private consult and Arya went to see her sister. When she got into the room she found Sansa in the tub with her eyes closed and smile on her face.

''I never expected lady of Winterfell to be slacking.''

''Lord Warden is there with his queen… I can have a moment for myself.''

''Because you didn't have one last night.''

''What is that you want Arya?''

''What are you doing Sansa?''

''What we agreed that I do.''

''Is your anger worth hurting Tyrion?''

''I will not hurt him…''

''You may cost him his life.''

''Nothing will happen to him…''

''Sansa… Please… Be careful… He really loves you… Don't hurt him.''

Sansa looked at her sister.

''You grew to like him.''

''Well, as you said…He is not like the others… And I even grew to respect Jamie… He came all alone knowing that he may die.''

Sansa had a little smile on her face.

''And Tyrion defended him… He really loves Jamie…and I think that part of him is sad he will never have relationship with Cersei.''

''Well I think it's enough that one brother has relationship with her.''

Sansa rolled her eyes at Arya.

''Not what I was thinking of…''

''I know… It was just a joke.''

''A bad one… Tyrion is smart… He would never allow himself to be manipulated and used like Jamie.''

''And yet he is in your bed.''

''It's not the same.''

''And why is that? You also manipulate him and cause him pain?''

''It's simply not the same.''

Arya took a seat at Sansa's vanity.

''Sansa…''

Sansa turned to her sister and looked at her.

''Do you love him?''

Sansa got out of the tub and put on her robe. She tied it and went behind the screen to get dressed. Before she could tell anything to Arya Tyrion entered the room. Arya stood in the part of the room Tyrion couldn't see. He only saw Sansa in her robe standing in the middle of the room. Arya took a chance and hid behind Sansa's screen. She had to see them interact and see if her sister was really faking it or she did feel something for him.

''It took me so long to sneak here… There are too many people around here during the day and all of them want something from you.''

She smiled at him.

''Now, do I get a kiss? I was a good boy…''

She narrowed her eyes at him.

''You never are a good boy…''

''I disagree with you. I didn't tease Pod for leaving with one of your servant girls for the third night in the row… And also I didn't tease my brother about his unfortunate situation… Now I am not the only one with a woman taller than I am.''

She bent down to kiss him and he pulled her down to deepen the kiss. She was now kneeling and kissing him.

''I missed you my love…''

She had huge smile and blush on her cheeks.

''I missed you too…husband.''

''I am going to miss hearing those words in the morning.''

''Well, you could always stay…''

''You wish me to stay…''

''I wish we had more time Tyrion…''

''Me too Sansa.''

''I think we should tell them we are married.''

''That can wait after the war.''

''Are you sure?''

''We have more pressing matters now… War is evryone's priority… And queen knowingt hat you are my wife…''

''Is not priority?''

''Might make her wonder if she could trust me.''

''Can she trust you?''

''I am her hand…and I believe in her… But when it comes to my loyalties, you have them… I'd rather be your husband than the Hand.''

''Than be.''

''After she is on the throne.''

She was sitting on the bed now and he was standing across from her. Arya could see that she looked sad.

''They will sell me off when the war is over…or maybe even before…''

''They? Sell you off?''

''For alliance.''

''Why do you think so?''

''I know so….''

''Why do you say that?''

''If they win… ''

''You mean my love when we win.''

''No, if THEY win…''

Tyrion saw that there was no discussion about the wording now…

''…John will stay in King's Landing with her… You will be there too and I would be married off again…for some idiotic reason… They will need Stark heir in the North… My brother will not get married… I dare them to marry off Arya… and that leaves….''

She just looked at him….

''You my love.''

Tyrion knew that Sansa was right…

''She will marry me off to punish me.''

''What for?''

''For you loving me… For asking for North.''

''Sansa…''

''No, you know I am right… I told you last night in bed… It will be war of two mad queens and you are in the middle of it…''

''She is still better than my sister….''

''Is she?''

''You can't be defending Cersei?''

''I am not… I am far from defending her.''

''Than what is it?''

''I think I understand your sister better than the other one.''

''Sansa, Daenerys is not that bad… And she loves her people… She is honest to them.''

''Honest?''

''What is it?''

''Nothing…''

''Sansa…you know you can tell me?''

''Is our rule about the bed in power even if we are not in bed My lord?''

''I guess…''

''You guess…''

He started unbuttoning his top.

''We can be in bed.''

She smiled at him and stole a kiss…

''As much as I wish that… We have things to do that don't involve this bedchamber my love.''

He put his arms around her waist and she put her legs around him.

''Such a shame…''

''What?''

''That we have to be out of your bed.''

She giggled.

''Downsides of being a Lady of Winterfell…''

''I guess that is what being a Lady is.''

''Yes, it is… All work and no play…''

''We did sneak in some play…''

''That we did…''

They kissed and Tyrion tried to open her robe. She did want him, but she knew there were so many things to be done since she had very, very slow start of the day. She broke the kiss…

''You are being a very bad boy now.''

''You can't blame me…''

''No, but I can stop you.''

''Fine…''

He pecked her lips again and she smiled.

''What was the secret you wanted to tell me my love?''

''Oh…''

''You don't want to tell me anymore?''

''I do…but if I tell you… You can't tell anyone…Especially Varys.''

''What is it love?''

''John is not Stark bastard…. He is a Targaryen… My aunt married his father… She was not raped…. My father raised him to protect him from Robert and all that would want to harm him.''

Tyrion just stood frozen.

''What is it my love? Tyrion?''

''So, he is the….''

''Heir to the throne….''

''What do we do Sansa?''

''Nothing… John swore me and Arya not to tell anyone.''

''But you told me.''

She pressed her forehead to his.

''You are my husband… One flesh, one blood… Remember? It's not like I told someone who is not part of me… You are part of me now…''

''I guess that is correct.''

''So, I confided in my husband…in our bed…''

''Sansa,that is a dangerus secret. If the queen finds out…"

''She knows… She knows for some time now.''

''She does?''

''Yes, my love… She knows.''

''And she is keeping it a secret.''

''She wants the throne and John doesn't want to rule…''

''But….''

''It's his wish my love… We can't do anything….''

''Oh, Sansa…''

''I know my love…''

''I will leave you to get ready…''

They kissed one more time and he tried for her robe just to tease her.

''Tyrion!''

''You know you love me.''

''I do, but that's not the matter here. Leave before they really realize where you are and they send someone for you.''

He nodded and kissed her again.

''And please, don't tell anyone about what I just told you.''

He nodded and left the room. She heard the door and threw herself down on the bed. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She was taken out of her state when she heard the voice.

''And so it begins now…''

And then she remembered her sister was there. She turned to the side in horror.

''Arya…''

There was small smirk on her face watching Sansa realize that she heard everything….

''See you later… Is it Lady Lannister again?''

And with that Arya left and Sansa remained alone to get ready for the day. She had no more control over what would be sad and done with the secret she told Tyrion. Now it was all in his hands and the fact that he would speak out of his ass right now.


	4. Chapter 4

War council was again in session. Now this was the last session before they would leave early in the morning. Varys was sitting in the corner carefully looking at the people coming into the room. All but the queen and John had one thing in common…None of them wanted to be there. Sansa hated sharing the same air as the queen, Davos was just too tired, Hound hated crowds, queen was enthusiastic and John was quiet and nodding to almost everything she said, even when ideas were insane and completely wrong. That was what he expected to see and he saw it. What he didn't expect was very absent minded and quiet Tyrion. Varys was a bit worried for him because he had no reaction to anything she said…even to the most insane ideas. He also noticed the way Sansa was looking at him. She was also expecting him to say something or at least to try to convince the queen that her ideas are crazy. But he was in awe. Varys was sure that Tyrion for the first time in his life had no idea what was happening around him. Sansa moved to the back of the library and pushed one of the heavier books. Sound of the book falling got them all on edge but also got Tyrion out of his awe. From that moment he started following things and tried to convince his queen that they shouldn't rush with leaving and all that was already said. Sansa also repeated that men are in no shape to leave, but John dismissed her again and sided with the queen. Her anger was boiling and she was about to say a lot of things to them but Tyrion noticed that and prevented her from doing it.

''Lady Sansa, would you please be so kind to get me one of your tonics for headache… I think my head is about to explode?''

She saw what her tried to do and part of her was thankful for it.

''Do you want me to bring it here or to your chambers?''

''My chambers…. I think I have to rest… I am really not feeling well.''

''I'll be there soon My Lord.''

She left the room and went to get him the tonic. She was not sure if the headache was real or cover, but there was always a chance his head hurt from the thing she told him. They met in front of his chambers and he opened the door. They got in and she took a seat on the chest in the bottom of the bed.

''Does your head really hurt or you got me out of there just to prevent me from saying something to the queen?''

''Honestly, both…''

''Why?''

''I don't want you hurt Sansa.''

She just gave him a look. He took the tonic from her and drank it. He got on the bed and closer his eyes for a moment. He petted the place beside him and she climbed to bed next to him.

''I need you to listen to me Sansa and please don't interrupt me…''

He took her hand, kissed them and their hands together pressed to his chest. They were on their sides facing each other.

''I could hang for this…what I am about to say…But I love you so much that I don't' care about my life.''

She just looked at him waiting to hear what he wanted to say.

''I know you are angry and disappointed, but if you manage to control that anger for just a moment, you will see your opportunity.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that instead of getting impulsive, you slow down a moment and see what is really happening.''

'"And what is that?''

He kissed her and gave her small smile.

''You are the North Sansa Stark…''

She gave him surprised look.

''You are the North… They did swear an oath to John Snow, but now they saw John Snow bend the knee and will to the dragon queen… And the only thing that remained constant is Sansa Stark. You didn't flex a bit… You are who you always were… No matter the dragons and all the things she brought, people here see you as the north. Theon asked for YOUR permission to fight… People came to YOU when they had to hide in the crypts, when the reparations were done… People see you as the important figure in the North… Not just because you are a Stark, but because you see them.''

''What do you mean?''

''You know how many houses has to be fixed, how many injured you have, you know how many I don't know what animals should be soldered for the feast…and all that from the top of your head…No reminders or anything… You know them…''

''You are right…''

''I know… I am usually right.''

She smiled at him.

''But I don't understand John… How could her say that it is fine for the army to march… They are not ready…''

''Maybe it has to do with the secret you told me…Not to undermine her. If he has no interest in being a king, he has to reassure her of that every day.''

''Another man to stroke her ego…''

''Speaking of that… She also does it for him…in a way.''

''Tyrion…''

''My love, my mind didn't wonder into sexual realm of that…unlike yours…''

''Where did your mind go?''

''She is stroking his ego pointing out that regardless of how much you do, he is the one who is making decisions in the name of the North… He chooses to say yes to the army of the North fighting…that undermined your claim that they are tired and need to recover.''

''Are you feeling better Tyrion?''

''A bit… I needed some silence and to be away from that mess.''

''We all need to be away from that mess.''

''I will miss you when I leave.''

''I will miss you too.''

''I promise to come back to you Sansa.''

''You know you can't promise that.''

''Lannister always pays his debts and keeps promises.''

''If that is true, your sister promised to kill us all…''

''And you can't say she is not being true to her promise. She is working on killing us.''

Sansa had to smile at that. She just cuddled up to him and let him hold her.

''Tyrion…''

''Yes, Sansa…''

''Please, take care of him.''

''John?''

''Yes, I am sure he will try to do something stupid and heroic.''

''Aren't we all doing something stupid and heroic my love?''

''More or less… But he is going to try to do something epic. And please prevent him from dying.''

''I will give my best my lady.''

''How about protecting him from her?''

''That is impossible my love.''

There was knock on the door and Sansa jumped off the bed fast. She was standing by the chair when Tyrion said that she they could enter. It was Varys.

''I came to see how Lord Tyrion is doing?''

''He is doing better lord Varys.''

''I am glad… Do you think you could give us a minute Lady Sansa?''

''Yes, sure… Excuse me…''

She was walking out of the room when she turned and looked at Tyrion.

''I hope you keep feeling better my Lord.''

''Thank you lady Sansa.''

She left and two men were finally alone.

''What is it? Why are you here?''

''Something is bothering you… More than headache.''

''Is man not allowed to have headache?''

''A man yes, but you not so much.''

''What are you talking about?''

''You are hiding something from me…''

''I am not.''

''Yes you are…and it's more than you and Lady Sansa finally consummating your weird marriage.''

Tyrion narrowed his eyes at him.

''What are you talking about?''

''She just got out of the bed when I knocked. And don't deny it… I looked through the peep hole.''

Tyrion just rolled his eyes at him.

''Now, the truth…''

''Fine, we are close…''

Varys just looked at him.

''We learned that we are still married.''

''You didn't know that before?''

''No, we didn't really think about it.''

''Oh, and how did this reunion come to play?''

''I guess battle, and all the moments when we were faced with our mortality… I mean, at least for me… I don't know where her heart and mind are.''

Varys was surprised by that comment. Usually Tyrion knew to reed people.

''You don't?''

''I do...She says she loves me…but ''

''You don't trust her or don't think she could love you?''

''I think it's about more than that. Something that has nothing to do with feelings…''

''If you don't trust her, why are you with her?''

''She is beautiful…and I've loved her for such a long time… I kept thinking I might die…and I simply had to be with her…at least once…and then it simply continued… She said some things that got me to think she might have feelings…genuine feelings for me…''

''And what changed?''

''I am too old to be easily fooled… I found out the reason we are that close today… ''

''And that is?''

''Something important to her.''

''North? She wants you to take the North for her?''

''I think she wants more…''

''She wants to be the queen?''

''No, she doesn't want to leave the North… I doubt she would ever leave now that she is finally home. She spent years going thrugh hell to give it up. She doesn't want the throne for herself.''

''But who for?''

''John…''

''John? How is that possible? He is bastard.''

''No, he is male Targeryan heir.''

Varys sat down with his moth wide opened.

''How do you know?''

''My lady wife slipped it by ''accident''.''

''Nothing is accident with this Sansa Stark.''

''I agree.''

Tyrion took a seat on the chair and had stupid smile of realization on his face.

''What is it? You are scaring me…''

''I am just like Jamie…''

''Jamie?''

''He knows who Cersei is and he still loves her… And I know who my wife is and I still love her too. We both are addicted to the women we are in love with… And those two would be our downfall.''

''So what will you do?''

''Enjoy her company for one more night and then she will be free of the imp.''

''And what if she really loves you?''

''Than we are both bigger fools than I ever thought.''


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrion was getting dressed for the last feast. He didn't want to stay too long. He just wanted to show up, have some food and then go back to his room. After talking to Varys he finally realized what Sansa wanted. She got him into her bed to soften him and then to give him this information about John, his origin and now it was up to him to get her brother…no cousin… on the throne. Varys was clear that John has more right, but Tyrion really felt like it would be treason to do that to their queen. He also realized that the queen was not in her right mid after hearing some of her reasoning and things she wanted to do. John Snow was better solution, but he couldn't do that to the queen. He still had some hope that she will go back to normal, but that was all just a hope. Very rational part of him knew she will only get worse. Sansa said it…two mad queens… And he hated how right she was…

When he got there, feast was starting. Food was served people already had few drinks and all looked so glorious…like they were not going to war… He watched the people around him. Some of them were faking those smiles. Some knew they were not coming back home…ever… And some tried to hope that they will make it somehow… They hoped that their Gods would protect them somehow and let them see their people and land again… He took his seat beside the queen and she just looked at him.

''How do you feel my Hand?''

''That is the most complicated question you could have asked me.''

''Why?''

''I am still nursing a headache.''

''Then no wine for you…''

''Don't take it from me… It's the only comfort for days like this.''

''You are gloomy.''

''Life is like that too.''

Sansa came and took her seat. She was also watching people in the room. She was not sure how many of them feared their lives and didn't want to go but she knew there were a lot of them. To her and many families of the North it was pointless to go to war for the throne. They just wanted to stay home and try to rebuild their lives. After they were done eating, most people mingled through the room or even castle. Some retired for the night…and some made a choice to live as it was their last night in life. Sansa was standing by the window watching some of the men pack their tents and prepare for the departure early in the morning. She felt sad, angry and powerless. She knew it was wrong… This was not the war of the North… This was queen's personal war and now everyone had to die for her throne. He was shadowing her and listening in to the conversations she had. Some mothers came to beg for their children, but Sansa couldn't do anything for them.

''I agree with you… But it's not my decision… Lord Warden and the queen she choose have that power to decide… I can't help you. I can only pray with you that they make it safe.''

Queen noticed that no one came to her… No one really wanted to talk to her. Varys left to his chambers just as they finished their meal. Tyrion went to his brother, Pod and Brienne and they had so much fun, Sansa was with some people she had no idea who they were. John was having fun chatting with boys… Even her most trusted people were not with her. She understood that they were a couple and understood that they retired for the night in fear that it might be their last one, but she still missed them…Everyone was talking to someone and changing tables to socialize and no one wanted to talk to her. She got up and went to the library… Maybe picking a book to read would do her good. She went to the back trying to find something. After some time Sansa came there and took the pitcher of wine and carried it to the table by the fireplace where she took a seat. Daenerys was about to get out and greet her when Tyrion came in. He closed the door and came to Sansa.

''I never imagined you being the one to drink alone.''

''Desperate times…desperate measures.''

''Are they desperate times?''

''You tell me…''

He took a seat across from her. Daenerys didn't want to be stuck in the room with them but then she realized it would be the best test of how loyal Tyrion is to her. She knew he had soft spot for the Stark girl, even John had it… but now she will hear what two of them really felt about her and her reign.

''What is on your mind?''

''Faces of those women begging me to spare their children… To somehow help them stay… Some of their sons were already hurt and now they have to go to war… They didn't recover Tyrion… some of them are really hurt… But they are going because they gave their word… They took an oath to the North and now they are going.''

''We all took some oath… Even you.''

She looked at him.

''I did… But my oath was involving only me… Bolton didn't beat or rape thousands of people… He did that to me… He cut ME, he hurt ME… And I knew I was putting up with that for the North… For the day we would be free again…''

''And you survived it.''

''Yes, I did… I survived… I got Knights to fight and I got the North back… For what? So John would give it on the silver platter to her? It makes me feel so betrayed… so sad…even stupid.''

''What makes you feel that way?''

''When I think how easy it was for him to bend the knee…''

She drank her cup and poured some more.

''But I wonder, did he bend the knee before or after he bedded her?''

Queen was mad for hearing Sansa speak like that. She was even mad because John told her something like that. Tyrion didn't expect those words to leave her mouth. He even giggled a bit.

''Lady Sansa.''

''What? We all know he is sleeping with her…''

''He told you that?''

''He didn't have to… I am not blind or stupid… He follows her like puppy…and he ignores insane things she says and does… And you do that too… but at least you are not sleeping with her.''

''I can promise you that I am not and that I never even had a moment of wanting it.''

''Why? They all say she is pretty?''

Sansa gave him a look that made Tyrion think she is jealous.

''I was already married when I met the queen and I never broke my vows to my wife.''

She smiled at him.

''But when it comes to two of them I am afraid there is more to it... I think they love one another.''

''No one told them that love is out of question?''

''Why?''

''He is warden of the North and she is some sort of the queen… He has responsibility to his people…not his penis…''

Tyrion smiled at her.

''Drunk Sansa is something else.''

''Drunk Sansa is desperate Sansa…angry Sansa… betrayed Sansa.''

''Who betrayed you?''

''John did…''

''Because he bent the knee?''

''Yes! We just got our home back! I finally started feeling like things would work out… And then he bends the knee…''

Tyrion saw different side of his wife… Drunk Sansa finally spoke about things she feels and thinks.

''Do you know how I feel every time in the room with them?''

''No, I have no idea.''

''I feel violated… I feel like they are doing it to me again… But now instead of Theon watching, I have everyone else watching it.''

Tyrion got up and took her hand.

''I feel like all my fighting and putting up with Bolton was for nothing… I never expected it from John…''

''I think he really believed he is doing the right thing.''

''The right thing is staying independent…away from this war.''

''You know it's hardly possible… This war is about all of us.''

She gave him a smile and put her hand on his face….

''No, Tyrion… This war is about two ambitious and insane women wanting to rule us all…''

''No, Sansa… This war is needed…''

''No war is needed my lord.''

''But it's for the…''

She cut him and gave him a look that was like challenge for him.

''Greater good?''

He just nodded.

''That doesn't exist…''

''What?''

She got up and went to the window.

''Problem with wars is that every army believes that they are in it for the right reasons and that only their side is the one that is right.''

She turned back to Tyrion…

''Your queen believes she is doing the right thing… Freeing us all from Cersei… Your sister, on the other side believes she is defending what is hers and that the Targaryen queen that came out of nowhere is after something that is hers…. And if you really think about it… You can stand behind the reasoning of both of them… You are smart man… You see I am right…''

''Sansa…''

She came to him and knelt by his side.

''I wouldn't wat to see you hurt…''

''Why do you say that?''

''One of the two mad queens will kill you if you leave tomorrow… ''

''Why do you say that?''

''You already betrayed your sister… She wants you dead for decades… But your new queen will want your head because your head is starting to work again…''

''What are you saying?''

''You are starting to see her for who she is… And somewhere deep inside you know what will happen… She will stop at nothing to get the throne… She will kill you, Varys, John…anyone who is in the way… and she will lose it all…''

''Why do you say it?''

''Because your sister has been playing this game much longer. And so have you…''

Queen didn't like where this conversation was going. She was a bit hurt that Tyrion didn't defend her more…or at all…

''But…but… She believes that she will be good ruler…''

''She kills people who don't bend the knee… She likes only people who bend their knee and will to her.''

''It was not like that.''

''Tyrion…cut the crap… You don't have to be honest with me…But at least have the courage to admit the truth to yourself…''

''Sansa, she will be good queen…''

''She will be tyrant…she is not on the throne and she already is…''

''If you don't believe me that she will be good, why don't you believe John?''

''He is blinded by her… He loves her… He wants to see good in her…''

She smiled at him.

''And if we are talking about that, Jamie might say that Cersei is a good person, but she is not understood or something like that… You wouldn't agree with that assessment from your brother?''

''Fine… You are right…''

She got the hair out of his eyes.

''We are all blinded by our feelings… He believes she is the best person that exists… But we know she is not…''

''That is illusion…''

''Love is illusion… We believe people we love are much more than they actually are… We rarely face the truth who they really are…when they are stripped of illusions we have of them.''

''And who are you? Who would you be if I stripped my illusions of you?''

''Not the same scared and lost girl you married Tyrion…''

''And who are you Sansa Stark? Who is real Sansa Stark?''

Her face became suddenly cold… Her eyes were ice all of the sudden and Tyrion knew that for a moment he will get the truth out of her.

''Real Sansa Stark is the monster many created…''

He put his hand on her cheek.

''You are not a monster… You are just hurt…''

''Tyrion… I am…and I am sorry that you…''

''No, I know you are not… You are trying to be that, but you are not… You are still the amazing young woman that takes my breath away…''

He kissed her forehead and planted small kisses on her face. She closed her eyes and let him do it. She knew it was wrong…but she just needed it…

''Do you love me Sansa?''

She got up from the floor and offered her hand to him.

''Take me to bed my lord…''

''That is not the answer to my question…'

''That is all I can give you.''

He was really having hard time making decision on what to do. She was someone who he loved and he wanted her always… all the time… And yet he knew it was just a game to her… A game to give him such a huge information that could change everything.

''I can't… I can… But I don't want to without your answer.''

She looked at him and he was sure that there were tears in her eyes.

''I already told you my lord… Love is the luxury none of us can afford.''

''So, it's all a game.''

''That is what we are born to do… Our families did that before we were born… We are just here to keep playing.''

''Game for throne?''

''To some… But to me it's about something much more.''

''What is it?''

''Survival, my lord. I want to live and I want my North to keep living.''

''Your North?''

''That is all I have left…''

She wiped her eyes and gave him a sad smile.

''Good night Lord Tyrion…''

''Good night Lady Sansa.''

She turned and left the library and he fell to the chair. He felt such a tight pain in his chest… His heart was just broken into million tiny shreds…and only one person and three words could fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

After Tyrion and Sansa left the library, queen got out of her hiding place. Now she knew how her hand actually saw her and what his beloved Sansa thought of her. Tyrion also believed she was a mad queen. From their conversation, she made so many conclusions. She realized that Sansa believes she got the North because she slept with John… That implied that Sansa believed she got loyalty from many others by offering sex in exchange. She felt dirty thinking about someone believing stories like that about her. She knew that Sansa didn't spread any rumors about her. She knew she was too smart to do something like that, but even just a fact that someone could think something like that, that hurt her a lot. She started questioning herself and reasons why people were loyal. _Did some of the other lords expect her to sleep with them too when the time comes?_

Sansa went to her room and closed the door. She sat on the bed and started taking off her dress. She just wanted to sleep… just wanted to disappear… She wanted to spend this night with him, but she couldn't give him what he wanted. She got in the bed but couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about him and the few amazing days they had. She did approach him for the information she had, but she stayed there for something more. She hated the word love, she feared it too. She couldn't afford to love. She has duty to the North and that is supposed to be enough. She might me Tyrion's wife, bit she realized she is also married to the North… She just had no idea who mattered more… Her land or her husband?

Tyrion spent the rest of the night drinking in front of the fire in his room. He didn't even sleep. When his servant came to wake him up, he just washed his face and changed… His bags were packed and her was ready to go…but that was the last thing he wanted. He hoped that she would come to his room and tell him she loved him…that she would ask him to stay… but she never showed up.

Sansa was already up when her handmaiden came to help her get ready. She got her dress ready and helped her put it on. When she came to do her hair, Sansa asked for a simple braid. She was not in a mood for anything fancy today. Soon we was outside with the rest of the people saying their goodbyes. She stood with Brienne and waited for all of them to leave. She would be better when they all go and she doesn't have to see him. Queen came with her entourage that included Tyrion and John and stood by Sansa with all of them. She tried to give a speech to motivate them for battle but it was not working. Men of the North didn't share her dreams and visions. When she spoke she only saw despise and disappointing looks pointed at John. Sansa was the last to speak. She stepped out and gave them a smile.

''My heart is braking to see you go, but I know that you have to… We are men of the North… We live by the codes of honor and we often die by them too. We lived through many bad things and we managed to get back to our feet and keep going. We will do it again… This might be the last time I ever see some of you… And let me tell you something…It has been my honor to live here with you and share all this with every single one of you. You are not my people, you are my family. Every single one of you holds special place in my heart and I will mourn your loss as your families would. I had different hopes and dreams of us, but duty calls you. I can't wait for you return so we can finally go back to our lives… May good fortune follow you and may you keep each other safe.''

Crowd of the people of the North started shouting her name. Tyrion watched how they looked at her. That was the moment he realized that they are not loyal to John, but to Sansa and the only reason they are going to war is to honor the promises given to North… And now, the North was Sansa Stark. He looked at John too… He saw pride and sadness in his eyes. His men didn't love him but he was proud how much they loved Sansa. Queen was not happy. She saw North as a problem after she gets on the throne…No, she saw SANSA as a problem when she gets to the throne. They stood beside one another. Danny with her white fur bright hair and regal stand and beside her was Sansa… Her hood was up, her black cape flying on the wind dressed in black dress… and both of them watching the crowd in front of them… They were two queens looking at the board thinking about the next move they would make. It was time for Tyrion to leave. He was walking to his carriage and he turned to look at Sansa one last time. She was not there anymore… She left. He searched for her and found her standing at their favorite spot on the walls. She was overlooking the endless caravan of people leaving Winterfell. Varys saw him looking at Sansa and turned to him.

''Go and say your goodbyes…''

''She doesn't want it…''

''But you do… This could be the last time you see her.''

He hated that idea, but went to see her…maybe for the last time… She stood at the same spot and watched in the distance.

''I came to say good bye.''

She turned to him and took off her glove. She touched his hair…his face… and he closed his eyes and just let himself feel her.

''I hope you survive all this…''

''I hope too…''

''Sansa….''

''Tyrion… Don't make me say it.''

He was surprised by her tone and how wornelable she looked.

''Why are you afraid to say it?''

''Because saying those words makes it real…''

''But you said them to me…already when…''

She blushed a bit.

''We said a lot in that bed.''

''And I stand behind my words Sansa.''

She sat on one of the blocks and they were eye to eye…

''Please, try to be safe.. Please, try to survive… You don't have to come back here… You may hate me or whatever you want… I didn't want to hurt you and things turned out as they did… I am sorry… I am sorry if I used you… I know you will never forgive me and I am guessing you will try to end our marriage once all of this is over… But don't die…''

''Sansa…''

Before he could finish what he wanted to say she kissed him. She kissed him like she really meant it. He pulled her closer and they were kissing on the roof until Brienne came.

''My lord… You are needed… it is time to leave… You can't stay that behind…''

''I guess it's time…''

He looked one more time at Sansa and they both had tears in their eyes… It would be the last time he sees her. She got up and gave him a parting gift. Her hairpin with a wolf. He made it for her when they were married and he saw her with it few times now when they met again.

''A memory of me…''

''I have nothing to give you my lady…''

''You already have.''

He looked at her a bit curious. She got out of her pocket her wedding ring.

''This will always be my reminder of you.''

''You still have it?''

''I do… I wanted to throw it away along with everything that reminded me of kind's landing, but I couldn't… I remembered it was your mother's and…I felt like that would hurt you even more than my leaving did.''

''Thank you for keeping it. I must leave now Sansa.''

He kissed her hand and left. She watched him climb into carriage and leave. Her heart was breaking… Now she was regretting not telling him the damn thing he wanted to hear. Briane watched her and put her hand on Sansa's shoulder.

''Are you feeling alright?''

''I will be…''

''Maybe we should get inside.''

They got in and Sansa found a letter on her bed. She opened it and it was from Arya.

_Sansa,_

_When you find this letter I will already be on the way. I hate goodbyes and I know that you had one that you dreaded today…so I am doing this instead. I want you to know that I am very proud of you. You became incredible leader, lady and some day you will accomplish all your goals. But I have one thing to ask of you; don't let Tyrion think that you don't love him. Tell the man how much you actually do… He deserves it… He is worthy of that love…not matter the fact that he is Lannister. He deserves to know that there is someone in his corner. He might die thinking that he is unloved… Don't let him have that death._

_Love your sister Arya_

One more person left her and broke part of her heart. Next few days, Sansa spent in bed. She was not in a mood for anything. She just wanted to be alone and nurse her broken heart. She would sit for hours by the fire and just stare at her ring. She missed him… She missed talking to him, joking with him, drinking with him…and she missed him in her bed too. Brienne came to her room to see if she was better.

''My lady… You have to get out of the bed and…''

''I know…But I am so tired and not capable to face the world.''

''But you have to. Your people need you Lady Sansa. They are asking for you.''

She got up from the bed and Brienne helped her get ready. She kept it very simple… Simple dress, simple hair… She put on her furs and got out. People needed her to give them food, to ask about their house reparations… She buried herself in work for next few days and spent almost entire days out with people working and trying to fix the broken things in Winterfell. It was hard since they didn't have many men left so most of the jobs were done by women. Old blacksmith showed some of the woman some traits of the job. He was too old to do everything by himself, so he accepted few ladies to learn from him. They made tools that helped building houses and they were proud of the new skills they learned.

One of her advisers came with a scroll.

''My lady… A raven…''

She took the paper and saw it was letter from Varys.

_Tyrion was hurt in the attack on the ship… He is at Dragonstone and they are not sure if he would live. I think he needs you Lady Sansa… His spirits have fallen…like he has no will to fight for his life. Please come and help… V_

She looked at Brienne…

''We have to go.''

''Go? Where? What is happening?''

''Tyrion…''

''Is he?''

''I don't know…I just know I have to see him…''

Brienne just nodded.

''Let's get ready then.''


	7. Chapter 7

That day people of Winterfell saw two things they never imagined seeing again, one thing was Lady Sansa in pants riding a horse and the other one was their Lady Sansa leaving the North. No one expected to see that. She didn't want to travel in carriage. She knew it would take her and Lady Brienne much longer. She choose to ride. She didn't think much of it that she never rode for that long. She just wanted to see him. She did pack some change that would make her look like Sansa they are used to, but this was new even to her. She and Brienne would spend long time on the road and she was ready to go just to make sure he really is ok. She knew there was a huge risk for him to die during her trip, but she hoped he would make it.

Tyrion was in bead treaded by one of the women left in charge of him. He just wished to die. He was in pain, he was hurt, his body and mind felt like there is nothing worth fighting for. If he died now, he would miss the end of war and seeing his sister die. Varys came to see him and he was already not happy about the visiti.

''What do you want, crow?''

''Crow?''

''Yes, in that black robe above my head, you look like crow…a very boring one.''

Varys smiled. At least Tyrion's sense of humor was still somewhere in there.

''I bring you news….''

''I don't want to know about the war.''

''Well, this is not war related…This will put a smile on your face…''

''What is it then? You found the way to grow the balls?''

''No, and stop with that.''

''What is it then?''

''Your wife is on the way….''

''What?''

''Lady Sansa left the North just minutes after she was informed that you might die.''

He felt excited, courious and surprised.

''Was she summoned by the queen or John?''

''No, she just learned that you are hurt.''

''She is insane… Someone will recognize her and attack her carriage and entourage.''

'"She is riding here…With Sir Brianne…''

''Sansa? Riding?''

''Yes, that is what I said.''

''But she never…''

''She does for you.''

There was small smile forming on his lips…

''She does, doesn't she?''

''So, I guess that solves the mystery of what your wife feels for you… She is coming here, just to see you…''

''She is crazy.''

''She must be. Who could love such a creature like you Tyrion?''

He rolled his eyes at Varys for that quote of one of their conversations when Tyrion was out of his mind drunk speaking of Sansa and how much he wished her feelings were genuine. In next few days his mood and health got better. John and Daenerys were happy that they got to see their friend get better but they had no idea what was the cause of it…Until one of the guards came to see them.

''Your Grace, I am sorry to intrude…But there are two woman at the gate and they are asking audience with Lord Hand. ''

''He is hurt. He can't see them… Send them away.''

''There is a problem… One of them says that she is Lord Tyrion's wife?''

That surprised them. Wife? From what they knew, his first wife was dead and the second marriage was very questionable affair… None of them was sure if he was still Sansa's husband… But John was sure it was not Sansa. She would never leave the North.''

Guard looked so confused.

'' Is he even married? Don't get me wrong… But if she is his wife, he has stunning one… Even if she was at the gate, below us, those blue eyes….''

John got up from his chair…

''Did she say her name? Does she have entourage?''

She came just with one large woman…They came on horses. Brienne of Tarth… and she says her name is Sansa Stark…''

John was running to the gate to see her. He was so surprised to even hear about Sansa being there, even more when he heard she came riding. Sansa and Brienne rode in and continued riding to the palace. She simply had to see him and she hoped that he was still alive. John stood looking at Sansa in surprise. She was in pants, black coat and her hair was in a braid. She looked stunning.

''Sansa? Why are you here?''

''I was told Tyrion was hurt…. I had to see him… Is he…?''

She didn't dare to finish the question.

''He is getting better…''

She felt relief.

''He is alive…''

There was smile on her face. _He was alive!_

''Very much so.''

''Take me to see him.''

''Can we have a word first?''

''No, I need to see him first.''

Just as John was about to protest, Varys came.

''Lady Sansa, I am glad to see you… I was very surprised when my little birds told me you came on horse.''

''It was faster.''

''I am sure it was…''

''How is he?''

''Waiting for you.''

''He knows I am coming?''

''Yes, I had to lift his spirits somehow. He even let us bathe him and make him look pretty.''

''Pretty?''

''His words, not mine.''

''Than take me to him.''

''Follow me my lady.''

She was very nervous to see him again. Varys didn't tell her how he got hurt or any detail how serious it was. John was walking behind her and he was trying to figure out how to talk to her. He had to know if the marriage thing and all was true. Varys opened the door and first thing she saw was Tyrion's tiny form on the huge bed. He was asleep with bandages around his chest and small one on his head. She approached the bed and took a seat. She took off her gloves and put her hand on his face.

''Am I dead and in heaven?''

''No, you are still alive and I am about to make hell out of your life. You promised to stay safe… You promised not to die.''

There was small smile on his face.

''I am still alive My Lady… My promise is still valid.''

He started opening his eyes. She smiled seeing his green eyes looking at her as he always did, with so much love and tenderness. She put her forehead on his and whispered.

''I was so scared you would be dead before I come.''

''I wished to be dead too… But then I heard that you were coming and I suddenly gave up on dying.''

''And why is that?''

''I wanted to see you.''

''I have no idea what happened…. Tell me.''

''It doesn't matter now… I am alive and getting better.''

''Tyrion…''

''Sansa, please…Don't push it.''

She turned to one of the maids and got up from the bed.

''Can I ask you for a bath and something to change into… ''

''Yes, my lady…''

She left the room and Sansa went back to Tyrion's side. Soon even queen joined them.

''Lady Sansa, we didn't expect you to leave the North.''

''I know… I never expected my husband to be almost killed. He still didn't tell me how it happened.''

She could see how uncomfortable John and Daenerys were.

''Who attacked your ship? Some pirates? Did your ship wonder of?''

''No, the Golden company….''

''You sailed to the trap of Golden company?''

''We didn't know they were there?''

Sansa just looked at John and his queen.

''You didn't know they were there even after Jamie told you that few times?''

Varys noticed how their faces changed. Daenerys got angry at Sansa's comment.

''It was an oversight…''

''Where were you when it happened?''

''On my dragon…''

''And you failed to see entire fleet?''

She waited for any comment from them… Before any other comment could be made, her bath arrived. Queen was surprised to see bath in Tyrion's room.

''Why did you bring it? You know he can't get into water until it all heals.''

''It's not for Lord Hand… It's for Lady Lannister… I was told that his wife arrived and wanted a bath?''

''Lady Lannister? Wife? I never saw that coming out?''

Sansa got of the bed and turned to the queen.

''I may not be happy about it, but I AM Lady Lannister…. Our marriage is still official so that makes me his wife and Lady Lannister.''

''I never imagined you using that name…''

''I didn't your Grace. I am using my Stark name. I barely ever used the Lannister name when we were first married. I am guessing that the maid made that conclusion from the information that Lord Tyron's wife is here… So, that makes me lady Lannister to many.''

Tyrion turned to the maid.

''Maya, please… My wife uses Stark as her last name and please when you refer to her call her Lady Stark.''

''I am sorry my Lord. I had no idea.''

He turned to the crowd around his bed.

''Now the matter is solved. Please can you all leave so Sansa could take her bath and maybe rest.

''Shall I tell the maids to prepare chambers for you?''

''No thank you your Grace… I will stay with my husband in his chambers. After all, I didn't come all this way to be away from him.''

John and Daenerys left the room and that left the couple alone. Sansa took off her clothes and stepped into the bath.

''Don't be so cruel to her… She lost a lot in these past few weeks… A friend and someone who stood by her, dragon, Missandei…. She is just stressed.''

Sansa looked at him from the edge of the tub.

''We all are… We all suffered the losses too…''

''I know Sansa.''

''And what about you? How do you feel being close to your sister?''

''Scared.''

''Why?''

''Because I am not sure what comes after that…''

She understood… She could relate to that fear. She had it too.

She got out of tub with the help from the maid and put on the clothes they got for her. After the girls left she climbed to bed beside Tyrion. She was at the safe distance from him not to hurt him and she was just looking at him.

''What is it Sansa?''

''I was so scared after I got the raven… I feared you were dead.''

''I was…in a way…''

He looked at the top of their bed and watched the side curtains move on the wind.

''Tyrion…''

''Why are you really here Sansa?''

She took his hand and just held it.

''I was scared.''

''Of what?''

''You dying…''

''Why?''

''Because I think you deserve to know something.''

''What?''

She turned him to face her. She put her hand on his cheek and he saw she was about to cry.

''I lied.''

''I know… I am just not sure what lie you are about to confess.''

She gave him a very sad smile.

'' I didn't only ask you to my bed because of the secret I knew. I asked you because of you… I asked you because I really wanted to feel what Arya described feeling with her smith boy… Until you, sharing a bed with a man was something I believed I would never ever do in my life. Ramsey hurt me a lot and I diI love you Tyrion…and I am here because you didn't deserve to die not knowing that… I love you… I think I've loved you for a long time… Maybe even then…in a way…. But I couldn't let you die without me saying it.''

''So you spent all this time on the road just for that?''

''Yes, JUST for that…''

He pulled her into his arms knowing it might hurt him a lot. He was still recovering and her weight on his body would cause a lot of pain, but he didn't care. He needed to feel her just for a moment.

''I love you too Sansa… And you really take my breath away.''

He kissed her and they both felt like there was at least some hope for their broken hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyrion and Sansa spent a lot of time in his room. His recovery was going well, but they were not part of any war consul or anything related to the battles. All they knew was what Sansa managed to hear servants whisper. From what she could hear, things were not going well. Tyrion was asleep and she went out to take a walk. She found a nice place on the beach and took a seat. Her mind went to many places, one of them being King's Landing and the war. She wondered how their lives would turn out if she and Tyrion never left? Would have she fallen in love with her husband even there or if he would love her if they stayed there? She had a lot of things on her mind. She wondered what her father would have said if he learned she married Tyrion of them all? How would their relationship look like? She knew for sure that she could have never been who she is today without the things that happened to her. She looked on the side of her and saw Gray Warm walking down the beach. She heard what happened but she didn't see him since she came. He was surprised to see her there and even more surprised to see Lady Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, always so prim, proper buttoned up to her neck dressed in one of the very revealing gowns and in baby blue.

''Lady Sansa?''

''Sir…''

''I had no idea you were here… I heard rumors that someone came, but had no idea.''

''That I am that wife?''

''Honestly, no…''

''I heard he was hurt… I had to see him.''

There was awkward silence.

''I am sorry for your loss.''

''Thank you.''

He took a seat on the sand and she joined him.

''She had so many ideas about the life after all this… We wanted to leave together and go somewhere nice… and just be happy.''

''We all want that…''

''I know… But I can't describe how angry and hurt I am… She was taken away from me along with all those dreams.''

''I understand… I didn't have that loss, but I can tell you that my entire journey here was a painful mess. I just hoped to find him alive… I needed him alive.''

''You really love him?''

''Why are people so surprised? Because he is a dwarf?''

''Do you want my honest answer?''

''Yes, I do.''

''Because you are so cold… You don't give away any emotions and people don't see you as someone capable of that feeling. Love is passion, rush…but you are always so poised, proper and cold…ice cold… There was internal joke that you are Lady of the North for a reason… No one does cold like Sansa Stark.''

She was not surprised by his comment and jokes.

''I was not always like that… Life changed me…''

''How did it happen?''

''Our marriage?''

''Yes, that too… But I was referring to love?''

''I was married to him at the age of fourteen as a key to the North that had to stay in Lannister hands. Loris Tyrel was supposed to be my husband, but Tyrion's father, who was hand to the king at the time, couldn't afford that. And I was sick to my stomach when I heard who was supposed to be my husband. Lady Margery helped me realize that I am marrying a Lannister, but I was about to marry maybe the only good one there is. And so we sort of bonded… We bonded over our misery and marriage we were forced into. After the Purple Wedding I run away and a lot of bad things happened to me.''

''And love? How did that happen?''

''I think it was there before I escaped… I remembered feeling some warmth for him. He proved me right then that he is an amazing man… He kept his promise to me never to force me to anything and I was grateful to him for never sharing my bed until some other things happened to me… I was hurt and violated in the worst possible ways, but only with him I felt safe to try again. And I only dared because it was Tyron. I would have never let anyone else place their finger on me. But I trusted him with my fears and the pain I carried inside.''

''We don't agree on many things… And maybe sometimes I am not sure what he really thinks, but I could never call him a bad man.''

''He is not… Even when I can't agree with him, I can't call him bad.''

''We all argue a lot because of this war.''

''War is not an easy thing…and you had suffered the loss.''

''Tyrion believes our queen is wrong.''

''What does he believe?''

''In negotiations.''

''And you don't?''

''How do you negotiate with Cersei?''

''How do you negotiate with any of them?''

He looked at Sansa like she burned him.

''You can't possibly say that…''

He was angry at Sansa and very insulted.

''They are the same?''

They look Sansa gave him was very questioning. Like she was daring him to think about her question.

''No, they are not.''

He had to say no. Calling them the same is a treason.

''No, they are not… We agree on that… but only because Cersei has more experience with this and she is bigger planner that your queen…''

''You like Cersei?''

''No, I respect her…''

''How can you?''

''Why do you respect your queen?''

''Because he is fighting for the right thing.''

''And how do you know she is?''

''Because…''

There was silence.

''As I said to Tyrion… It's all in the eyes of the beholder. From your perspective, she is fighting for good. She freed slaves, she went to North and helped with the army of the dead, she did do a lot… But she did that because she believes it is the right thing. Have you thought about it not being the right thing.''

''What do you mean?''

''You call her barker of chains, mother of dragons, and all the things in her titule…but how many of them are really deserved?''

He was studying Sansa.

''We all believe in something… We all have something we want to fight for… To me it's the North… When we won it back, I made promise not to leave it ever again… and I broke it for Tyrion… I do not regret, but I don't care about the fight for the throne. I want the North… Independent North…and prosperity for it… And honestly I don't care who is on the throne if I can get that. I have personal issues with Cersei….but she is winning this war because she is thinking with her head cold. Your queen is impulsive.''

''Do you believe in John? He believes in the queen.''

Sansa just looked at him.

''He is in love with her…that is the different than believing in someone… If I were in love with you, I would make sure to highlight all the good about you and ignore the bad.''

Worm wanted to fight Sansa on that comment, but she continued speaking.

''We all have good and bad sides, good or bad moves and good or bad things in our life. But the person who is in love with us will try to convince themselves that we are the vision in their mind. My husband believed I was perfect until the day I broke that perfect illusion so he learned to love me with all the bad things about me. That is why I don't think John is objective.''

They kept talking about the queen and what she wants to do and why is this war so important.

''She is not that bad as you paint her.''

''I do not paint her. You feel like you are in debt to her. She showed you mercy, gave you things you didn't have… But in my eyes, there is not much difference between her and the queen she is fighting.''

''She wants to liberate the people from evil that Cersei is.''

''And to kill them if they don't bed the knee?''

''Queen needs loyal subjects…''

''You aern loyalty by being approachable to people not harvesting terror and fear.''

''What do you mean?''

''I don't need you to name names or anything… But give it a moment… How many people bends the knee and is loyal because they are afraid and how many really believes in her? She had three dragons, something that no one had before… So people did bend the knee… Many of them out of tear since she did kill people who didn't.''

''I understand that you don't like her and that she is not someone you would stand behind. But she is our queen…MY queen and I will not let you speak that way about her. She is doing good things. She is doing all that she can for the people… She has good intentions…even if things don't really work out.''

Sansa got up from the sand and smiled at him…

''Road to hell is paved with good intentions.''

Those were last words Sansa said to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa and Tyrion were out of the loop with what was going on in the war room and what were queen's ideas on how to win this war. Varys would also keep away from their room and both of them were sure now that something big was happening. Tyrion was much better and walking around the room and beach on his own. Sansa was incredibly relieved that he was better. She was not worried for him now. They were sitting in their chambers and eating breakfast when Tyrion spoke.

''Something big is happening and we are out of the loop.''

''I think so too… But what got you to think that?''

''Varys… He didn't come to see me for days. I think he knows I would notice something is wrong.''

''I agree.''

''You think they went after her?''

''I am pretty sure… It's very quiet around here…''

He stopped eating and just looked at Sansa. She saw fear and sadness in his eyes. Sansa had so many questions but didn't dare to ask them. She was worried for her husband and wondering how would he survive what is to come.

''Tyrion…''

''I don't know.''

''What is that you don't know?''

''How I feel… I have no idea how I feel.''

''I can't even imagine.''

''I think you can… You lost your siblings.''

''I did…''

'' Does the pain ever stop?''

''No, it doesn't…. It just gets numb in time… It's there…it never leaves you.. After some time it stops being on your mind all the time.. You have new problems and things to deal with, but sometimes it sneaks on you and you feel that loss and pain again.''

''I am sorry for everything my family did to yours.''

''I know you are.''

He got up and came to stand by his wife.

''I wish I could turn back time and make sure that you never leave your home.''

''If it was that way… We would have never.''

''Is it worth it? Is all that pain worth us happening?''

She was silent.

''I love you Sansa and you know that… But I am sure you would trade me for your family together.''

''I would trade it all to have my family together… My mom alive, my dad different and my siblings by my side…''

''You still suffer because she never loved you?''

''It pains me Sansa… My sister hates me and here I am thinking if there is a way to spare her life.''

Sansa's face changed.

''No! If you do that and get caught…''

''I have to try…''

''Tyrion!''

''She is my sister… I have to try to save her… and Jamie if I have to.''

''You can't save here… Too many people wants her head.''

''Do you want it Sansa?''

''Honestly?''

''Yes, be honest…''

''I want her head and I want to watch her die.''

She could see pain in her husband's eyes. She hurt him by saying that. He looked defeted. Tyrion stepped away from Sansa and climbed to their bed.

''My Lady… I wish to take a nap… Could you please leave me alone?''

''Tyrion…''

''Please Lady Stark.''

That stung. She got up from her chair and left their room. She went for a walk on the beach and found a nice spot to think. She knew her words hurt him. But he had to understand what his sister did to her. She tried to figure out how to talk to him and explain her statement. But was there anything she could say to get him to understand? Would she have understanding if he said her siblings deserve death? There was no right answer in this mess. She came back to the room few hours later and found the bed empty. She tried to find him, but she had no idea where to look but library where he was not. Last thing she remembered was that he loved the war room, so she went there. She found him sitting in the corner watching the sea.

''Tyrion.''

''Sansa.''

''I am sorry for today.''

''I am sorry my love too… I forgot what she did.''

''And I forgot that she is your sister… That you simply can't see her all the time as we do.''

She sat between his legs and he held her.

''I wish I could erase your pain or make it somehow easier for you to...''

''You can't…and I don't expect it from you.''

''You don't?''

''No one can help with the pain, but time.''

''What can I do?''

''Just be there and love me Sansa… After they die…You are all I have.''

Sansa caught herself wishing they don't catch his siblings so he wouldn't be in pain. She was scared to death of that thing going through her mind.

Late at night there was something going on in the castle. Sansa and Tyrion got out of bed and went to see what is going on. They saw the queen that looked very sad and Jon following her to her chambers. Varys signaled Tyrion and Sansa to follow him and they did. They ended up in Varys' chambers and he poured some wine for himself and Tyrion.

''What happened?''

''They are captured.''

''Who?''

''Jamie and Cersei.''

''Where are they?''

''Here…In the dungeon… They will execute them at down.''

Tyrion felt sick to his stomach. He looked at Sansa and put his hand on hers.

''Go to our room.''

''Tyrion…''

''Go there and lock the door.''

''Why?''

''Just please listen to me…''

''What will you do?''

''I have to try…''

''NO! Tyrion Lannister! I am not going to let you do it!''

''They are my siblings… I have to try at least.''

''Please… don't do it.''

Tyrion was divided. He wanted to listen to Sansa, but he also wanted to see them and see how he could help them.

''I have to try at least.''

''Tyrion…''

''Sansa, listen to me… They are my siblings… I have to at least try.''

''She will kill you…. Your queen will kill you.''

''In that case, you can use my death to get rid of her. You can demand satisfaction… If she kills me, there will pe paper trail because she will label me as traitor… And then you can challenge her, tell who John is and get him on the throne.''

''I will not use your death like that..''

''If I fail…''

''You will not fail, because you will not do anything. Please Tyrion.''

''She is pregnant Sansa.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, she told me… She told Jamie.''

''If you go to see them, I am coming with you.''

''You can't… She will kill you too…''

''I am coming Tyrion.''

''Why?''

''Well, I am Lannister after all… Small family reunions before death are allowed.''

''I don't think it's good idea.''

''Why?''

''You have to take care of yourself.''

''I will be ok. She will not kill me.''

''You are pregnant Sansa… You must.''

''What?''

''I think, no, I am pretty sure you are pregnant…''

''Why do you think so?''

''Well, you haven't bled for a long time.''

She sat on the bed and just looked at him and very surprised Varys.

''Is that true Lady Sansa?''

''I don't remember when….''

She looked at Tyrion and two tears rolled down her cheeks.

''Fine, I will stay… But you must be careful. Our child and I need you.''

''I will give my best.''

They hugged and kissed. Varys felt a bit uncomfortable seeing them that close.

''Go back to our room and be there. Please Sansa… Now you must really take care.''

''I will… And you… be safe too…''

''I will…''

She went and two men were left alone.

''She knows you will try to free them.''

''She does, but now I have her mind on the baby. I have to figure something out.''

''It will cost you your life?''

''They are my siblings… I have to try.''

''Do you?''

He just looked at Varys.

''You are to be a father. Your baby needs you.''

''I at least have to see them.''

''That is much different… Seeing them is not freeing them.''

Tyrion was thinking about something. Varys just watched him.

''If the queen doesn't kill you, your wife will…''

He smiled at that.

''I guess she would. Lady Sansa can be very…hm… determined to end me if I do something about freeing them.''

''I will not attend that funeral. She will kill me to for letting you do it.''

'"She might.''

''I am not getting in trouble with your wife and that is why I am going with you to see them.''

Varys, the eternal child minder.

''You are a child Tyrion.''

''I guess… I am the size of one.''


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrion and Sansa went to bed and he waited for her to fall asleep before he sneaked out to find Varys.

''I was not sure you would come.''

''I had to wait for Sansa to fall asleep.''

''Oh, I forgot about that. She is not happy you want to help your siblings.''

''No, she is far from it.''

''I can understand.''

''I can too.''

''Let's go before they take them to be executed.''

''Lead the way.''

Varys and Tyrion got down to the dungeons and first thing they saw were his brother and sister in the cell. Jamie was sitting on the bed and Cersei was asleep in his arms. His arms were around her and on her belly. Tyrion stood by the bars and watched them.

''How is she?''

''Asleep…''

''And you?''

''I don't want them to hurt her.''

''They want to kill you in few hours.''

''I expect that.''

''And?''

''And what?''

''And how do you feel about that?''

''I am sure that your queen would be happy to see us dead… She is obsessed with killing us… especially her.''

''I know... She really wants her dead and she believe she is the source of all the evil.''

Jamie just nodded with a sad face.

''I wish they knew here before… Robert ruined our sister.''

Tyrion agreed with his brother.

''He was not a good man…''

Jamie nodded.

''No, he was far from it… He killed all the good in her… And our father didn't help with things he said or did to her.''

''I blame father and Robert for what she became… You were the only good thing in her life Jamie… You and the kids…''

''And she lost us all…''

''I guess…''

''And where is your wife? How did she let you come?''

''She doesn't know.''

''You are lying to her?''

Tyrion didn't say anything. Soon the door opened and Sansa walked in. She didn't look happy. She gave him a look and Tyrion lowered his gaze. As soon as she approached him he mumbled.

''I am sorry… I am sorry I lied.''

She stood by Tyrion and gave Jamie fade smile.

''Lady Sansa? You are the last person I expected to see here.''

Before she could say anything Cersei woke up and stood up from Jamie. She came to the bars and looked at Tyrion and Sansa.

''Hello Tyrion… Did you come to witness your sister's death? One more Lannister to die on your watch?''

''I didn't come for that… I wanted to try to get you out somehow… But there is no way…''

''Well, then I am going to die and your queen will be remembered as someone who killed a pregnant woman. It will be really good for her reign and reputation…''

Then she looked at Sansa…

''I see that the audience is here too… She came to see decay of the hated Lannister… You finally got your five minutes of pleasure seeing me and Jamie die.''

Sansa stood silent waiting for Cersei to finish her rant.

''You will finally witness two last Lannister fall… After me and Jamie, the family name dies… I don't know if my brother changed his into Targaryen…''

She studied Sansa. There was something different about her. She didn't have that much hate for her…and she often looked at Tyrion as she was looking for some sort of blessing to tell something.

''How did you end up here Sansa Stark? Did you get bored of the North?''

''No, I didn't. It's my home and it will never bore me.''

''Then, why are you here?''

''I heard that Lord Tyrion got hurt and I came to see him.''

''Just like that? You made ten days journey just to see him?''

''Yes, I did.''

''Wow! Little traitor really has a friend in you.''

''Don't call him that way. He doesn't deserve it.''

''Doesn't deserve it? He betrayed his family and now he is going to watch us get killed without trying prevent it.''

''You have no idea what you are talking about! He has been tossing and turning trying to figure out how to help you. Tyrion is not sleeping well since he heard that you could get killed.''

''Tyrion? Wow, how informal… Someone might think that you and the little traitor and father killer are close. And I find it interesting how you know he is tossing and turning. Did Sansa Stark stoop to being Tyrion Lannister's mistress? How fun?!''

Sansa smirked at her.

''I will not deny that I do share your brother's bed… But I am not a mistress…''

''And what are you? How do you call it?''

Sansa placed her hand on the bar.

''Wife… I call it wife.''

Cersei looked at Sansa's ring and she recognized it as her mother's and as a ring given to Sansa on the wedding day.

''Wife?''

''Yes, wife…''

''I didn't see that coming... Last I heard, you were Lady Bolton.''

''Well, it seems that my marriage to your brother was never annulled, so I am still Lady Lannister.''

''I had no idea someone would willingly be his wife.''

''Well, some experiences made me believe that Tyrion is one of the few good men…''

''Wow, it must have been hell if you see my brother that way.''

''It was…It was worse than hell.''

''Well, congratulations on being back together.''

''Thank you your Grace.''

''I am no queen anymore… You don't have to address me like that… It looks like you are my new sister now.''

Sansa was silent and looking at the floor. She lifted her gaze and looked at Cersei.

''Sad thing is that even after everything you did…all the blood of my family on your hands, you will always be my queen.''

Cersei was surprised by her words. She didn't see them coming.

''That is sad…but also touching…''

Jamie came to the bars and put his hand on one of them.

''She will kill us in a few hours?''

''Yes, she will…''

''And what then?''

''Then she will be incredibly proud that she killed us brother… What sort of question is that?''

''I meant, what happens to you Tyrion?''

''I think I will retire and go with Sansa to the North…or if she wants to go to the Rock with me… We will see…''

Sansa had no idea he wanted to leave the service. It was surprise to her. But before she got to ask him anything Cersei spoke.

''Why would you leave your perfect queen?''

''Because my lady wife and I might become parents soon.''

Cersei started laughing hard.

''Poor idiot! She is killing us and the baby to end the Lannister family and there is one growing in front of her nose… I love the poetry of the moment.''

Sansa looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

''I guess that the Stark and Lannister families are like cockroaches… We can't die that easily.''

''I guess you are right Sansa.''

Tyrion looked at his sister and his wife. He didn't expect this conversation. He believed Sansa would say plenty of bad things to them and tell Cersei about the pain she caused. But then…something else happened. Hate toward the queen united Cersei and Sansa… He expected that Sansa would unite with the other queen over hate for Cersei, but his wife never failed to surprise. Cersei put her hand on Sansa's belly.

''Little Lannister is growing there…. How strange…''

''Why?''

''I always believe your body would reject the seed… like mine did with Robert. He fathered a lot of children with his whores. But none with me.''

''I love him… And I want to have family with him.''

Tyrion was surprised to hear her say that to his sister.

''Your brother is one of the best and the most honorable people I've ever met.''

Jamie gave her a smile.

''I am glad our brother has you Sansa. I know we don't have best history, but you are someone he loves…and I am happy that you love him back. We leave our baby brother in good hands.''

He took her hand from the bars and kissed it. He looked at the ring and smiled.

''Our mom would have liked you… From what I remember from our aunt's stories, you were very much alike.''

''I don't know much of her. I only know what Tyrion told me and some things my mom told me… But Lady Joanna was much older than my mom. My mom was just a girl when she saw her. She said she was very beautiful.''

''Yes, she was… Cersei and I found her painting hidden at the attic…''

He looked at his twin.

''She looks like our mom.''

Jamie took his sister's hand and took off her ruby ring. She just looked at him ready to protest, but suddenly she changed her mind and let him do it. Jamie came to the bars and took Sansa's right hand. He placed big ruby on her middle finger.

''What is this?''

''That was our mother's ring too. She got it from our father when we were born. Since next Lannister babies are about to be born and you are their mother, it's only appropriate for you to get the ring and give it to the daughter in law that would bring next Lannister generation into the world.''

''Thank you Sir Jamie… and to you too…''

''I am sorry this baby will not get to live.''

Lannister bonding time was interrupted by Varys.

''Two of you have to go. Worm is coming.''

Tyrion and Sansa left the dungeon using some secret passages and returned to their room. They didn't speak much. She took a seat on the bed and just looked at him.

''I know you are angry…''

''I am not angry you went to see them.''

That was surprise to him. He believed she would be very angry he went to see two of them. But he didn't expect her not to be angry about it.

''You are not?''

''They are your siblings… It is normal for you to want to see them and say your goodbyes.''

''Why are you angry?'

''I am angry you lied.''

''I am sorry…''

''I know. But I need you to be honest with me… No matter how bad things are and how mad I would get.''

She took a seat on the bed by him and took his hand.

''What are you thinking about?''

''They are going to die in a matter of hours….maybe less.''

''You knew it would happen.''

''I hoped they would escape or somehow survive.''

''I know… I am sorry.''

''What for Sansa?''

''For the pain that will be caused to you.''

She got him to settle into their bed and she was holding him.

''I think that I am prepared in the way. As I told you many times… I feel like I lost them long ago…Especially her.''

''But until they are alive, there is always hope…After they die…all hope is gone.''

He kissed her and held her close. He placed his hand on her belly.

''Now you and our child are my hope for better life.''

He put his hand on her face and got the hair out of her face.

''I love you Sansa… I love you so much. I would go mad without you now.''

''I love you too… And I am here for you.. We will make it and you will be ok. No matter what. I promise. You, me and our baby will be ok.''

He believed her…. He needed to believe her.


	11. Chapter 11

Execution was announced to be at down. Sansa found it poetic for the siblings turned lovers to die at the sunrise. She managed to get Tyrion to bed so they could try to rest a bit. She knew he would not sleep, but she needed some time to take a nap. She felt a bit tired and she just wanted to cuddle up to him and be close to him. Words were useless at this moment, but the intimacy of touch and silence was enough for the couple at the moment. They spent few hours in silence just holding on to one another. Tyrion was first to leave the bed. He kissed his wife's cheek and woke her up.

''It's time Sansa… We have to get ready.''

She didn't say much. She just nodded and got out of the bed. Since two members of the Lannister family were supposed to die and one of them was the queen, Sansa and Tyrion picked to put on red and gold clothes. Sansa's dress was red with golden embroidery and she even had her hair up in a hairdo she didn't have for years. She looked like real Lannister Lady dressed in red and gold and with Lannister rubies on her hands. Tyrion was in golden coat and his curls were not as wild as usual. She and Tyrion finished getting ready and he stood in the corner watching her put golden ribbons into her hair. She saw him in the mirror and turned to him.

''What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?''

''You are beautiful Sansa… And I never expected to see you dressed like that.''

''Honestly, I never expected it too.''

''You look stunning Sansa.''

''So do you my lord… Gold has always been your color.''

''I remember you mentioning that it brings out my eyes my love. ''

''Yes, Tyrion…I did mention it few times… I remember.''

He came to her and kissed her shoulder. She smiled and turned to kiss his lips. It was short and sweet kiss and it made them both form a small smile.

''Your dress looks like something my sister would choose.''

Sansa knew he would notice. Part of the reason why she picked the dress is to annoy the new queen and she couldn't wait her silent protest to be seen. Tyrion knew her too well.

''I guess it is a sort of paying respects to her.''

Sansa just shrugged her shoulders and continued putting finishing touches to her look.

''When I said that I wished you bonded with the queen, I had no idea you would bond with my sister instead of Daenerys.''

Tyrion noticed how disgusted face Sansa formed.

''I can assure you that we have nothing to bond over. Dragon queen and I will never see eye to eye.''

''Really?''

''Absolutely.''

''Why?''

''We don't see things same way. I am afraid we have nothing to bond over. We have different views of things, we believe in different things. So you and Jon can stop wishing for us to be best friends and things like that.''

Tyrion wanted to be funny.

''Well, you could have bonded over killing my siblings?''

Sansa just gave him a look. She didn't find it funny.

''Tyrion… I will not deny that part of me waited for your sister's death for years…. but…I learned to let go part of my pain and hate… I did it for you… I know it will hurt you and it will not be easy for you… So, there is no reason for me to put salt on your wounds…''

There was a knock at their door. Tyrion opened and one of the guards told them that it's time to go to the dragon pit. He thanked them and closed the door. Sansa was done getting ready so she got up from the vanity and came to Tyrion. She took his hand and they left the room. Their seats were by the queen and Jon. Sansa was not very happy about it, but she didn't comment anything. Queen was not really happy to see the couple in the gold or red and gold clothes. She wanted to take a stab at Sansa so she choose to address her all the time as Lady Lannister.

''Lady Lannister, you look nice.''

''Thank you your Grace. My husband has been saying it for some time now.''

''Interesting colors you picked…''

''Well, these are colors of the house of Lannister so we believed it was appropriate. I remember my mother mentioning that this is one of the events that everyone shows up in the colors of their house.''

''And house Lannister is yours Lady Sansa?''

''I am married to a Lannister…so… I guess they are my colors.''

''I was under impression that you prefer to use Stark.''

''Well, my grace… I am a bit of both. I am born Stark and I will always be one of the Stark children… but I can't deny my husband and his name…''

''I was under impression that you want to stay Stark in the North?''

''North will always be my home… But Jon is king in the North…''

Queen and Jon didn't have really happy faces. Queen didn't like to be undermined.

''Let me correct myself your Grace… He was the king in the North… ''

''And what is he now?''

''Apparently nothing.''

''Nothing?''

''Well, he bent the knee… He has nothing to rule.''

''You are not agreeing with his choices?''

''Does it matter?''

''It does to me… I lost so much over that place. I've put up with a lot of things.''

''We all suffered loss in the war up North…''

''That is not the answer to my question.''

''I am sure you know my answer your grace…''

Before they could continue and things went too far, one of the guards came and started shouting.

''They are gone… They are gone!''

Queen looked at him and got up.

''What?''

''Prisoners are gone…Someone freed them…and in doing so, they killed six guards and got them out of the castle.''

''Who did that?''

By the shock that was on Tyrion and Sansa's face, it was clear that it was not them. When she really started thinking about it, she knew that the couple had 0 skills to do something like that by themselves. And she also knew from the spies that they were in their chambers since the visit. They had no other ways to leave the chambers and not be seen by someone. Then she was thinking about them paying someone but it was also impossible. Only people they were seeing these days were Varys, Sir Brienne and she and Jon. None of them would free the Lannister siblings. They all had a bone to pick with them, especially Sir Brienne that lost Sir Jamie's affection because he went back to his sister. She hated the idea of it, but the couple was innocent. They were innocent and she hated it so badly. She had no way to pin this on them and get rid of them. She felt like they are getting close to the moment when Tyrion will betray her and turn his back on her. She just had no idea when that would happen. She hated how much he loved his wife and how everything she said was like law to him. Lady Sansa was in her way in many ways. She was capable taking two very valuable men from her. One was her brother….cousin…Jon…and the other was her husband, Tyrion.

Tyrion wanted to say something, but Sansa gave him sign to shut up. They were all escorted to their chambers and they were told not to leave until queen says it's allowed. They got into their chamber and Sansa took a seat on the bed. Tyrion got some wine and sat on the chair by the pitcher.

''What just happened?''

''They got out?''

''How?''

''I have no idea.''

''I am so confused.''

''Why?''

''Who would have let them go?''

''Well, that is the question worth all the gold in the safe.''

Sansa took off the dress and stood in her underdress. Tyrion smiled at her.

''Why don't you try to sleep?''

''We both know I will not be able to.''

''Maybe I could join you and we could try to sleep together?''

''I would love that….''

He removed his jacket and pants and joined his wife in bed. They got comfortable and Sansa put her head on his chest.

''How is your wound?''

''Still hurts a bit… But now it's more itchy feeling than the pain.''

''It will heal soon.''

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

''It will… It will be fine very soon.''

She put her head back to his shoulder and after some time she lifted it again.

''Tyrion…''

''Yes my love?''

''What will we do?''

''Do?''

''Where would we live?''

''Do you want to go back North?''

''You know that is my home…''

''Then, I resign and we go there…and our baby will be born at the same place their mommy was born.''

She smiled.

''Our baby…''

''Yes, our baby… But first you have to make sure you are pregnant.''

''I am pretty late so I am sure now that I am pregnant.''

He put his hand on her belly…

''Little cub…''

''Cub?''

''Little wolf or little lion is growing in your belly.''

She had big smile on her face.

''Our little cub…''

''Sansa, I will do everything to protect you and our baby.''

''I know.''

''You made me so happy Sansa Stark that I can't even tell you how happy I am.''

''I am happy too…''

She had to ask him.

''Tyrion…''

''Yes?''

''Did you have to do something with them escaping?''

''I wish I could say yes, but I didn't.''

''Who let them go?''

''I don't know, but I am glad they got the new chance.''

Sansa didn't know what to say. She wanted Cersei dead, but now that they were both pregnant… It was hard to wish her death with the same intensity that she felt before.

''I just hope they are safe for the baby.''

''Me too… I hope that baby has a normal and good life. Rest of the kids suffered a lot because they were royal children.''

''I know… Aside from Joffrey, other two were really good.''

''They had hard childhood. Robert never loved them, so I tried to be there for them. I know how it feels to be hated by your father.''

''But he was not their father.''

''In their eyes, he was… And Jamie was too absent to be a father to them…or at least the father figure.''

''So, you took that place?''

''Yes, I did… I loved them so much…''

''I remember. They loved you too.''

Sansa got hair out of his face.

''I feel sorry for their death. They deserved to live.''

''I agree, but we can't change the past.''

''What do you think queen would do now that two of them are somewhere and free?''

''I am scared to even think about it.''

''I know.''

Sansa was hungry so Tyrion left the room to try to get her something to eat. He came back with some lemon cake and bread and cheese. She noticed his very disturbed face and got out of bed.

''Did they find them?''

''No, they are still at run.''

''What is it then?''

''I just heard the talk that the queen burned entire King's Landing… People were burned alive…after the bells…after they surrendered.''

'"Why?''

'' I have no idea.''

Sansa took some bread and took a seat by him on the bed.

''Are you sure it is a true story?''

''I heard it in the kitchen. I could ask Varys a bit later.''

''Yes, that would be good idea. He knows… He always knows everything.''

Few hours later, Tyrion was walking to see Varys and just as he was about to turn to his chambers he heard queen telling Varys that he committed a treason and that he will die immediately. Tyrion saw Worm standing at the door and waiting for Varys to leave the chamber. He also saw Varys walking out with this head high. He looked at the queen and spoke to her one last time.

''I never committed treason. I told you the first day I came here that I don't serve kings or queens, but realm. If I am traitor, you are traitor too…. You are hiding the identity of the true heir to the throne for your sick ambition and soon your head would also roll.''

Worm was confused by the words that left Varys' mouth.

''Just wait and see… People know… It is out… It's just a matter of time when that information would spread as the wildfire… You can't kill everyone who knows.''

There was panic on her face…

''Who did you tell?''

Varys gave her a smile…

''Better question is who I didn't tell…''

Hearing that, she pulled the sword from Jon's belt and cut Varys' head off. It rolled almost to Tyrion's feet and he could see satisfied smirk on his face.

_That fucker maybe didn't have real balls, but his metaphorical ones were giant. _

He got into the room and found Sansa combing her hair.

''Did you talk to him? Is it true?''

''She just killed him.''

''What? Who?''

''The queen… She cut his head off in the corridor…''

''Why?''

''Because of Jon's identity.''

Sansa realized they might be next.

''Tyrion…''

He saw the fear in her eyes and he was sure his eyes matched hers.

''I think we should leave as soon as possible. Sansa, our baby is not safe here. We must keep it from queen until we leave. I am afraid what she may do.''

''I agree…''


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa and Tyrion were sitting on the bed trying to figure out the best way to leave and get away from the queen that was getting more and more mad every day. Sansa couldn't stop worrying about the baby and couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to her and Tyrion now that Varys was dead. He knew the true identity of Jon Snow and she knew that it came from Tyrion. Queen was not stupid. She knew there was only one person who would have told Tyrion about it. Tyrion feared for Sansa's life.

''Sansa, get Sir Brienne and go home.''

''And what about you?''

''I don't matter… You and the baby…''

''I am not leaving without you Tyrion.''

''Sansa, it's not that simple for me.''

''She will kill you.''

''I know there is a risk of that, but I must stay and…''

''No! We either both stay or we go together. I am not leaving you here.''

''Sansa, don't be stubborn… It's not safe for you. You have our child inside of you and you must be careful.''

''I don't want to be a widow Tyrion.''

''I don't want you to be either. But we must work with what we have and every chance we get to be happy, I promise we will take.''

She kissed him.

''I can't leave you here.''

''I know. But you have to.''

Both of them knew there was no point in arguing about this. None of them would back off so they just held on to one another and Sansa let her guards down after long time.

''I just don't want to ever feel what I felt during the time we were apart and when I was getting here. Idea of finding you dead… I wanted to die Tyrion.''

''Don't say that Sansa. You have so much to live for.''

''But I need you too.''

''I need you too my love.''

She kissed him and they made love for hours that night. Tyrion was not sure if he would live to see the day so he wanted to spend what he believed would be his last hours in the arms of his wife. In the morning they woke up and maid brought them something to eat. They both just watched the food not daring to taste it. They had same idea. Sansa sent the maid away with food saying that they are not hungry. She was a bit surprised, but she took the food away.

''You see why you have to leave… As long as we look at food and wonder, we are not safe.''

''Let's talk to the queen… Let's ask her to let you go.''

''You know she…''

''We will figure it out.''

They got ready and left the room. Sansa wanted to take a walk to the sea and Tyrion kept her company. They were met with Jon and the queen. Jon smiled at them and queen kept her usual distance.

''I see you are better Tyrion.''

''Yes, Jon… Much better.''

He took Sansa's hand and kissed it.

''I have the best nurse in the world.''

''He is exaggerating.''

Queen just rolled her eyes at them.

''Maybe he is not. He is on his feet and walking around… Maybe soon my Hand would resume his duties.''

Tyrion was about to speak, but Sansa spoke before him.

''We wanted to talk to you about it.''

''He is ready to come back?''

''I wanted to ask you if he could come back to Winterfell with me? I love it here, but I am needed home and I can't stand to be far from my husband.''

''So, you just think that my Hand can come and go as he wishes?''

''I am sorry your grace… I was under impression that people around you are free to make their own choices… Stories about you liberating people are fascinated… I assumed the same goes for people around you… That they may choose what to do with their lives.''

Queen was not happy and both Tyrion and Jon saw it. Jon tried to warn Sansa to be careful with what she says and does, but he knew it was useless.

''Lord Tyrion, do you wish to leave with your wife?''

''Yes, your grace… I do wish to leave with her. She needs my help and I wish to be there for her.''

''And I don't need you?''

''You have enough good and capable people around you your grace.''

''And who do you suggest to be my Hand?''

Sansa smiled.

''What about lord Varys? He is amazing at what he does and he has good head on his shoulders.''

Tyrion couldn't believe what she just said. Especially saying he has good head on his shoulders. He told her that the queen decapitated him.

''I see Lady Sansa. You take one Hand from me and feel free to tell me who to pick?''

''I am sorry your grace, but you just asked who should be the Hand… I just gave my suggestion… I didn't say you must pick him. Maybe he even doesn't want it?''

Tyrion knew what Sansa was doing. She was playing a dangerous game of pretending she has no idea he is dead and teasing queen and Jon at the same time.

''And tell me Lady Sansa, why him? Why did you suggest Lord Varys and not Jon?''

Queen was sure Sansa and Tyrion knew he was dead and this was some game Sansa was playing, so she wanted to test that theory.

''Your grace, you know I love my brother, but I don't think he would be a good hand for someone like you.''

''And why is that?''

''He doesn't know how to say no to you.''

''And that is bad?''

''It could be, depending on what the idea is. You need someone who will have guts to say no to you. All of us need that person in our lives, especially if we hold any amount of power.''

''I suggest then for you to be my Hand…''

''I am not that person either your grace.''

''And why is that Lady Sansa? You love saying no to me…''

''I have far more important things than saying no to you.''

''And what is that Lady Sansa? Who is more important than your queen?''

Tyrion saw this as his chance to stop this banter.

''I think it's saying no to me your grace?''

''Oh, lord Tyrion. And I was under impression that it's all perfect in your little world...''

''It is your grace, but she still loves saying no to many of my ideas.''

''So, you really want to leave my service lord Tyrion?''

''Yes, your grace… It's time for our ways to part… It's time.''

''Why?''

''Because I don't believe in the same things as you do. I did before…but after what I heard happened in King's Landing… I can't stand behind you and justify it your grace.''

He lowered his gaze.

''After I heard you burned the city to the grounds and that there are so many civilians dead… I felt ashamed of being your hand. I felt sick to my stomach that I supported you. And that is the reason to end our time together.''

She was angry at Tyrion.

''I didn't kill them. Your sister did.''

He raised his voice and pointed his finger at her.

''No, YOU did… She filled the castle with them, but you were the one to burn them. Tens of them dying I would see as an accident or bed luck, but thousands… That is purpose your grace… You knew what you were doing. I tried, I really tried to justify it in my head, but I realized I can't… There was nothing I could say to myself that would justify what you did.''

''So, I made one mistake and you leave me?''

''One mistake? It's not one mistake… One mistake is not thousands dead and thousands burned your grace.''

He lowered his gaze.

''It pains me to say this, but I never felt this ashamed of you. You did some amazing things, you did some things that made me question your motives…but you never did anything that made me question my own morality over all this.''

Jon was surprised by these comments. He never imagined Tyrion saying this.

''It's time for me to retire and dedicate myself to my wife and her needs. It's time for me to do something different.''

''So, this is final? You are leaving Tyrion?''

''Yes, it's final.''

Tyrion and Sansa bowed down.

''Your grace… ''

Sansa looked at the queen.

''Good luck your grace.''

They went back to the castle and Jon was left with the queen on the beach.

''She took him from me…''

Jon looked at queen and lowered his gaze.

''I am afraid that he was always hers… No one else ever had a chance. For a moment I believed that he would pick you over everything else, but then she took him as a lover and husband and it was all useless against that.''

''How can he love her? She is so frigid.''

''I think it's clear that she is not… Not to him… She shares something with him that none of us can understand.''

''For a long time I believed he was by my side for all these years because he loved me… And now I am not sure.''

''I am sure he loved you… You were friends at one point…''

She just smiled at Jon. Sometimes he was so naïve… They were never friends. She believed he was in love with her…and then Sansa came back into picture…

Sansa and Tyrion were in their room packing. They were very fast to finish everything.

''Why do I feel like we are escaping my lady?''

''Because we are Tyrion…We are running away.''

Jon made one fatal mistake that queen was not willing to forgive so easily. He stood in front of the men of the North and he told them that Sansa is going back home and that they are free to leave if they wanted. He told them that they are welcomed to stay and fight by his and queen's side at next battle she had on her mind but none of them looked interested in that. None of them wanted to stay and fight for the queen. All of them wanted to leave with Sansa and go back North. They were packing their tents and things and queen watched them from her bedchamber. Jon sat on the chair and he was reading some letters queen got.

''All of them are leaving with her… Thanks to you, she has power now.''

''I promised them that they could go home after King's landing.''

''You made stupid mistake. Giving Sansa men is the bad idea.''

''She will not use it against you.''

''Are you sure?''

Jon was not sure anymore at anything.

''I want to give her a benefit of the doubt.''

She laughed at him.

''You are good, but very stupid men Jon.''

''Why?''

''You trust people too much.''

''I still want to believe that is a good thing.''

''And you will pay one day for that.''

Sir Brianne was packed and ready to leave too. In matter of hours they were in Tyrion's carriage leaving for Winterfell surrounded by the men of the North. Tyrion felt happy they were going back with them. He knew that they could use help in the North and that Sansa would feel safer at home.… Tyrion watched his wife's proud smile when she realized that all of their men were heading North. He was also glad that they would spend entire journey close cuddled up in his seat. He held her hand and smiled.

''We are going home my lady…''

She smiled at him and kissed him.

''You, me and our baby… That's the only thing that matters.''

He kissed her back and smiled at her.

''I am feeling strangely free and happy.''

''Me too my lord.''

After long journey back to Winterfell, they finally got there. Sansa asked for a bath and she and Tyrion shared the bath. He was leaning on her and she held him. He was happy they made it out alive from the queen's reach.

''I can't wait for the rest of our life my love.''

''Me too.''


	13. Chapter 13

It has been few weeks since Tyrion and Sansa came back North. She was feeling the baby move and two of them were over the moon that everything was going well. North was recovering from the war and what happened there. They were working on putting their lives together and finally having some peace. It was clear that their Lady was expecting and people couldn't wait for her to have the child. Sansa and Tyron were very private when it came to her pregnancy, but at some point they couldn't hide it anymore. She was showing and the bump was very nice on her. Some of the women said that she might be having a boy judging by the position of the child. They didn't really care about the baby's gender. They only hoped it would all go well and that both baby and Sansa would be good. Tyrion started praying for the first time in decades. He prayed for his wife and their child.

Sansa was sitting in the library by the fire and doing her needle work when Tyrion came in. She saw that he didn't look really happy.

''What is it Tyrion?''

''I just got a raven from King's landing.''

''And?''

''Now all three dragons are dead.''

Sansa knew what that meant.

''Now the playfield is evened… Anyone could rule now.''

''Pretty much my love.''

''Who sent the raven?"

''Arya…''

''My sister? How?''

''She is there… With Jon and with Gendry. It looks like they found some common ground and a way to be together.''

Sansa was happy for her sister.

''What else did she say?''

''Well, she said that heads of the big houses are coming to King's landing to meet with the queen and looks like unbend the knee.''

''Oh…''

''And you and I as Stark and Lannister heads should go there and see what happens.''

Sansa looked at him a bit insecure. And then she looked at her growing belly… She was not sure how wise it was for her to travel to King's landing.

''I don't know what to think. I hoped we were finally done with the king's landing and all.''

''I know love, but we have to go. We are heads of our two houses.''

''Then, we'll go.''

They were interrupted by a girl that came to tell them that the lunch is served. They took their usual seats and started eating. Bran was sitting in his chair and looking at Sansa. She felt really uncomfortable.

''What is it brother?''

''You want queen's downfall…''

She didn't say anything back. She just looked at him and Tyrion looked at her.

''You will see her fall…but the price will be high.''

She looked at Tyrion and then at her plate.

''Will it make things better?''

''That only depends of the person's prospective… What is better for you is not good others believe in.''

''What is the price?''

''I can't tell you, but you will see… Someone you love will pay the price of this takedown.''

Sansa could only see Tyrion's face when her brother spoke of the price and someone she loves. All she could see was queen killing him. She felt upset and went to their chambers to rest and calm down.

Tyrion had his wine and looked at Bran.

''How do I prepare her for my death?''

''Why are you so sure it will be your death that is the price?''

''It's only logical… She and queen are in war over me for some time now.''

Bran smiled.

''Yes, they are… But this time stakes are really high Tyrion. Sansa will gain and lose a lot by going on this journey. It will change her forever.''

''How do I help her?''

''You can't, this is her journey and growth.''

Tyrion hated this feeling. He hated being powerless. Bran's visions always happened so he had to figure out how to help Sansa live her life with their baby. His death will be hard on her, but he knew Sansa was strong and she will survive. His death will make her very rich…and owner of a lot of gold and silver mines. Lady Lannister will have a lot of wealth to enjoy after her tiny husband dies. He went back to their chambers. Sansa was on the bed facing the other wall. He climbed into bed with her and held her. He put his hand over her belly and they were just being close and qiet.

''Sansa…''

''No! We are not going.''

''We are…''

''I don't want you to die.''

''My love, if it's meant for it to happen it will. I might slip on a shit in the stable and die… or be killed by the queen in King's landing doing something good.''

''I don't want you to die.''

''I know…But if it's my time I will go happy… I had your love, I had time with you…we were happy…and now we have a baby on the way. I am sorry I will never get to meet the baby…but I am leaving this world happy that I had this happiness…''

She was crying. He held her tight and let her cry it out. He knew she needed time to accept it. He felt bad for her. She didn't deserve this loss…

''I love you Sansa… And even when I die, I will never leave your side… I will always be with you.''

In next few days Tyrion and Sansa were preparing for the trip none of them wanted to take. Idea of Tyrion dying was hanging over their head and they were not prepared to open that topic again. The morning they went for King's landing they finally were forced to talk about it. They would spend two weeks traveling and being alone. They simply couldn't avoid the talk of death. When Sansa finally let go of her anger directed at Tyrion for being so accepting of his death she finally started facing the fact that she will soon lose him and that she should just enjoy the time they have left together. Those two weeks they spent together not separating longer than just few minutes. She learned to be grateful for having him in her live and for living the love they shared. It was special and something that meant so much to them.

''I don't regret.''

''What?''

''I don't regret spending my last days with you… I don't regret loving you and being your husband. You are my savior Sansa… and I will love you even when I am gone.''

''I don't regret either. I love you Tyrion and I will never forget you.''

''I want you to get married again if you meet someone who is worthy of you Sansa.''

''I will never marry.''

''You should.''

''No, I am not doing it… I was married enough for a lifetime.''

He gave her a sad smile.

''I wish we had more time.''

''I wish it too…''

''Never forget this Sansa… I love you… I've always loved you…''

''I love you too…''

They kissed and held hands… Soon they would be in King's landing and then all of her fears will come true. Few small tears rolled down her face when they got to King's Landing. Now it was just a matter of moment before she would have to say good bye to her husband and love of her life.

When they got out of the carriage, Arya and Jon were waiting for them. Jon was happy to see Sansa and he was confused to why she didn't look happy to see him too.

''You came… I really wanted to see you Sansa… I missed you.''

''I missed you too Jon.''

''Doesn't look like that. You don't write…I have no idea what is going on with you.''

''With me or the North?''

''You Sansa.''

''Well, a lot is going on with me…''

She had her cape on so Jon couldn't see her belly. Tyrion noticed that she was not in a mood for the conversation with her cousin, so he took over.

''Where would we be staying?''

''Your old chambers.''

''Good, good.''

They went to their old chambers and Sansa had some flashbacks to the moment she entered them as Lady Lannister… She found it fitting to enter them as a future widow Lannister. Arya got into chamber with them and took a seat on the chair. She noticed how Sansa looked around with a face she couldn't decipher. Tyrion told her that he was going to see the queen and she just nodded. He went for the door and came back. He pulled her down and kissed her. He whispered that he loved her and left the room. She hoped it wouldn't be their last good bye.


End file.
